Living Together
by Pixel and Stephanie Forever
Summary: Harry is thrown out by the Dursleys and is homeless. Going to Diagon Alley, he meets up with Hermione who is in the same situation as he is. Together, they buy a cottage and move in together. With the help of their friends, the pair clean the place up and turn it into a home. Dumbledore, however, is not in support of this plan and tries to remove Harry by force. M rated for safety
1. The Very Long Night Of Harry James Potte

**The Very Long Night Of Harry James Potter**

When, in years to come, Harry would look back and almost thank the Dursleys for what they did to him.

Harry had returned from Hogwarts after the death of his beloved Godfather, Sirius Black, during what the wizarding press had called The Battle of the Ministry. When he had arrived back at the Dursley residence, he fully expected to go back to the old ways of verbal and physical abuse. He was, however, surprised to find them all quite happy about something. Assuming that his Uncle Vernon had gained either a large deal or a promotion, Harry got his things and took them to the smallest bedroom in the house – his room.

"BOY!" Vernon shouted from downstairs, "COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" and Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I knew this wouldn't last" he muttered, tucking his wand into his pocket – visible for his relatives to see plainly. "You called?" he asked as he came off the stairs to see his Uncle and Aunt with big, manic grins plastered over their faces.

"Sit down, boy. We have something important to discuss" Petunia motioned him to the least comfortable chair in the sitting room.

"Before you came back, we discussed what to do with you" Vernon began. "After a couple of days of hard thinking," something Harry snorted at, "We've decided to throw you out of our home. We can not stand you freakishness anymore, or those of your friends, so we're kicking you out onto the streets. Let's see how your great Headmaster will like you now" he added with a roar of laughter.

"But why?" Harry asked. Things were happening so quickly he was trying hard to keep an up to date track of everything.

"We don't want you any more" Petunia said in reply. "We're throwing you out like the freakish animal you truly are" she added.

"So…" Harry's mind slowly kicked into gear, "You're throwing me out at this time of night?" the clock indicated it was half past eight.

"Slow, ain't ya, boy?" Vernon said. "We want nothing more to do with you" and Harry mulled that over in his mind before nodding in simple acceptance.

"You've made it clear you hate magical kind, but I'll tell you something that, I think, you should know. The person who killed my mother and father is back on the loose, and he will hunt down any way of getting to me. You deserve to know this because Aunt Petunia is my mother sister. He will try to get you and trace me through the blood link we share"

"We'll tell him we have nothing to do with you, and he'll leave us alone"

"You don't get it – Voldemort loves to torture people like you – people who do not have any way of defending themselves. Think of Hitler and the Nazis times by a factor of a hundred and you will get the general idea. If there is any way that you can move out of here, then I suggest that you do so now – it might be too late otherwise" Harry said, getting up and walking out of the room. "Don't. Even. Think. Of. It" he said as Dudley came out him with a huge metal bar. "Now I don't have a home, I can use magic to defend and protect my wellbeing. Under aged magic rules do not apply" he added – remembering something that Hermione had once told him about cases were underage magic was excused. He rushed up to the bedroom, closed the door and placed the chair against it so the Dursley couldn't come in. "I am in trouble" he muttered as he sat on the bed. "What am I going to do…?" and Harry sat on the bed deep in thought.

# # # # #

An hour later, and Harry had decided what he was going to do with himself. With all of his things still packed, he simply left the Dursley house after punching Dudley right in the nose – something he had been waiting to do for over a decade. Once outside, he put out his wand hand to summon the Knight Bus – asking for them to take him to Gringotts. Once he arrived in Diagon Alley, he entered the bank with his trunks and went to the only position still open at that time of night.

"Can I help you, Boy?" the Goblin sneered at him.

"I'd like to see Griphook if possible" Harry said, thinking of the only Goblin he knew by name. He had seen a few others, but not actually been told their names at all.

"Griphook is not on duty" the Goblin said. "I will deal with what… _business_ you have with the bank" he added with additional sneering.

"Tell Griphook that I wish to see him now" Harry said, idly scratching the part of his head where the scar was. The Goblin went wide eyed before hurrying off through a door – coming back a few minutes later with a hurriedly dressed Griphook.

"Could you not have waited until the morning?" he asked. "I was dreaming of large profits"

"And I was dreaming of a place to live" Harry said. "I have been thrown out of my relatives' home, and I require another place to live. I would live in the _Leaky Cauldron_, but I have no money for magical businesses. As you are the only Goblin I trust, I would like to go down to my vault and take some money out, please"

"I wish that I could, Mr Potter. The terms of your trust vault state that you may only enter it for the obtaining of funds needed for obtaining items for your school year" Griphook said. "If you would like, you may wait in my office until I am able to have Professor Dumbledore come to get you" but Harry shook his head.

"We are not on speaking terms" said the boy. "Can you tell me what I have in my trust vault at the moment?" he asked.

"Certainly" said Griphook, cheering up now he had a bit of work to do. "That information will be in your account book. You can sit in my office whilst I go and get it" and he led Harry and his trunks to his office. As he waited, Harry could not help but think that he had forgotten something back at the Dursleys' house, but it was impossible to put his finger on it.

#

Hedwig was getting seriously ticked off. When he had left, the Owl fully expected Harry to return to collect her – but he had failed to do so. She really needed to go and hunt, but she couldn't pick the lock on her cage. When she saw Harry, she was going to have serious words with him. Her wizard, unlike others she knew, seemed to actually understand what she was saying. It was at that point she saw the engraved etching on the bottom of the cage – tapping it with a talon.

#

Now he knew!

"Sorry, girl" he apologised to the Owl, "But the Dursleys kicked me out and I wasn't really thinking straight. I'll see what I can do about letting you out later" and Hedwig felt sorry after he had poured out the entire tale to her.

"Twits"

"Mmm… I think they are all twits" Harry agreed as the door to the office opened and Griphook put his head around the door.

"Perhaps it would be best if you came along with me, Mr Potter" he said. "Your Owl and other things will be quite safe here" and Harry followed the Goblin out of the office. "I have looked at the actual wording of the rules that your parents made when they created the trust account. Once it was refilled, you were not to take any thing out unless it was needed for schooling needs. Your stay a few years ago was before that date, so you may go into again. I must warn you, however, that you will not be able to come in again after tomorrow unless it is to buy more objects for Hogwarts" and the pair stepped into a cart where Griphook told it to go to vault 631.

"How much do I actually have, Griphook?" Harry called over the whistling wind that was created by the cart's rushing.

"100 Galleons, 15 Sickles and four Knuts" the Goblin replied. "It was due to be refilled at midnight, so you are very lucky to be able to get inside it at all" he added.

"I better be taking the entire lot" Harry said. "I hope I can get a room all summer" he added.

"Oh" Griphook said as the cart slowed, "I am afraid that you will not be able to get a room at the _Leaky Cauldron_ for the entire school holiday. With so many people dealing with the attacks by You-Know-Who, rooms are very hard to come by" but Harry simply shrugged.

"Something will turn up" he reasoned. "If it is not too much bother, could I please come and see you in the morning? I am sure that a Goblin, like yourself, might be able to come up with a solution to my problem" Harry slipped the only wizarding coin he had in his pocket into Griphook's hand. It was only a Sickle, but the Goblin knew that there would be more from where that came from…

# # # # #

"HARRY!" the call of his name caused him to look behind – just in time to brace himself for the blur of Hermione Granger to wrap him in a huge hug. "I'm glad you're here" she said.

"Why?" asked Harry. "How did you know I have been thrown out by the Dursleys?" and saw the surprise flash over his friend's face.

"You as well?" she squeaked. "My parents kicked me out the moment we got home. They let me pack all my stuff together before showing me the front door"

"But why?" Harry asked, sitting down by Hermione's trunk in the darkened main room of the wizarding pub.

"They're Catholics" Hermione said. "They think that Witchcraft is the work of Satan himself, and that to purify their house they had to kick me out. I didn't know what to do, so I came here with the last of my wizarding money to get a room for a couple of nights. The barman is just sorting it out now"

"I was coming for the same" said Harry. While they waited for the barman to come back down, they swapped tales of being thrown out. "Griphook said that rooms are going to be hard to find. I don't really fancy spending the holidays at Hogwarts" Harry said.

"Professor Dumbledore will know what to do for you" Hermione said. "But", she added after seeing Harry's expression darken slightly, "We could hold off for that until a little bit later" and the barman came down the stairs – surprised to find another person sat with Hermione.

"Harry Potter, isn't it?" and Harry nodded. "What are you doing here? Should you not be with your family?"

"Harry is…" Hermione couldn't finish it.

"I'm in the same situation as Hermione is in" said Harry. "Would it be possible to spend the night, or maybe two, with her?" he asked hopefully.

"Normally" Tom started, "I would say no. However" he went on, "I know you to be trustworthy and an honourable person. I don't think anything will happen between the pair of you"

"Goodness no" Harry smiled, "I'm worried about my virtue enough as it is"

"I'll show you to your room" Tom said. "If you leave your animals here, I will take them to the pet quarters"

#

"We have a big problem, Hermione" Harry said.

"We can change in the bathroom" Hermione said.

"It… it isn't that" Harry said. "The problem is _much_ bigger"

"Oh!" Hermione went scarlet as she looked at Harry's trousers and back up.

"NOT THAT!" Harry said in a loud whisper. "I meant which side of the bed do you want? Look, you take the bed, Hermione, and I will sleep on the floor tonight. There are plenty of blankets spare I could lie on, so I am not going to be too uncomfortable. I asked Griphook to help me find something less expensive the hiring rooms here all summer. Perhaps he could do something for you too" and the two teens, tired from all the travelling they had been doing, changed into pyjamas and went to a well deserved sleep.

#

"I wonder…" Griphook went back to the records department and got a copy of the list of places for sale and rent. Harry had asked for accommodation to live in over the summer holiday, and that it didn't matter what it really was – just that it gave him a roof over his head. The Goblin wondered why he did not simply stay with the Weasleys, but it would be worth a small sum to him, so…


	2. The Fixer Upper

**The Fixer Upper**

Harry was woken up by a knock on the door of the room he was in with Hermione. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he got up and answered it – to find Tom standing with a folded note which he handed over.

"You slept on the floor?" he asked, seeing Hermione sleeping in the bed.

"As much as the bed seemed big enough, I did not want to dishonour Hermione's honour by being in the same bed in case things happened" Harry said, thanking the man and closing the door.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_I have found you accommodation that will last over the summer weeks. Please call in to see me when it is suitable for you this morning_

_Griphook_

"Tell Mione about that note later" he yawned as he headed for the bathroom to get a shower before Hermione awoke – Harry knew that she would take forever.

#

They had breakfast in the room before going down to the bank a little before ten, and were shown into a more comfortable office to await Griphook.

"I had no idea you would be bringing another person" the Goblin said as he came in.

"Is that a problem?" asked Harry.

"No, no… I was simply commenting. Very well. You asked me to find you a place to stay until the summer holiday was over. I have found such a place" Griphook opened the file and took out some pictures. "It is called Birk Low and is in Yorkshire, just inside the North Yorkshire Moors"

"How much is it to rent?" Harry asked.

"It is not to rent, Mr Potter" Griphook replied. "It is for sale at a very low price. It was purchased by Gringotts after a widow died. Her family sold it to us to help pay off some of her debts, but we have never been able to find people to buy the house. We have reduced the price to something of a major joke"

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"I am afraid that I can only disclose that information to Mr Potter, Miss Granger"

"She's kosher" Harry told Griphook.

"She doesn't look Jewish"

"And they say Goblins have no humour" Hermione giggled.

"Hermione is in much of the same situation as I am, Griphook. It's alright to talk about this in front of her"

"As you wish" Griphook tilted his head. "The price is just 10 Galleons. However, you can see that the photographs show the state of the house is rather poor. The building is perfectly alright, but there is a lot of dust and tidying to be done by you first"

"How many rooms does it have?" Harry asked as he looked at the pictures with Hermione. Old boxes, bottles and paper littered a dusty and cobwebbed room, and it was clear that it had been left to gather over many years.

"It has two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, pantry, sitting room and a separate downstairs toilet" Griphook said. "If you wish, I can do the whole business now, and have the ownership papers filed by the close of business"

"A moment, please" Harry put his head close to Hermione's. "I know smart is your thing, but what if we got this house together?" he suggested.

"If we did the cleaning ourselves we could save money" she replied. "We could get some cheep muggle sleeping bags instead of beds, get cheep supplies and furniture… Only problem is that I only have 20 galleons myself"

"We'll each pay five, and that should be alright. Maybe Griphook could help us with sorting the place out" Harry said.

"That is a good point" Hermione conceded.

"We'll both take the house" Harry said. "We shall jointly own the house" and Griphook nodded and pushed over some papers for them both to sign. "The cleaning might take us the whole day, but it would have been better if Dobby could have helped us"

"Mr Griphook, you said that Harry could not take out any more money unless it was for schooling needs. His parents would have left him the contents of their vaults"

"He is not able to gain control of those until he turns 18" the Goblin said.

"I know" Hermione said, "But did they store any furniture in them?" she asked.

"I believe that they did store some tables and chairs there" Griphook said after a moment or two. "I shall have to check that out. Where can I find you this evening?" he asked.

"_Leaky Cauldron_" Harry said. "When can we take a look at the house?"

"After the papers have been filed this evening" Griphook said.

#

It wasn't until they had left the bank that Hermione realised a problem.

"We're not allowed to use magic outside of school" she said.

"Damn it" Harry shook his head. "Pity we can't get an exemption or something for simple household tasks" he added.

"Hi, Harry. Hermione" a voice called to them, making the teens turn around to see Susan Bones coming towards them. "Didn't think I would see you here" she said.

"We've been having some issues" said Hermione. "We have just been solving them. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I am meeting Hannah for our traditional First Day of the Holiday ice cream" Susan replied.

"Your Aunt is the head Auror, isn't she?" Harry asked.

"I suppose you could call her that" Susan agreed.

"Is she in her office?" Hermione enquired.

"Yes. Why do you want to know?" asked Susan.

"We need an exemption from the underage use of magic rule" Harry explained.

"I don't think that anybody is going to give you that after what happened the over week" Susan said. "You both look tired and troubled" she said, looking at the pair closely. "Is something wrong?" the girl asked.

"In a manner of speaking" Harry said. "Mind if we tag along? I think we're going to need something to cheer ourselves up" and Susan nodded and led the way to Fortescue's.

#

Griphook met them that evening at the _Leaky Cauldron_ with the keys to the cottage. He had been able to file the papers before the close of the main business, and the cottage now belonged to Harry and Hermione.

"I was able to go through the records of what your parents placed into their vaults before their deaths" said the Goblin. "They left a few peaces of furniture which you will be permitted to take out if you wish it" he added to Harry.

"What are they?" asked Harry.

"They left several large wardrobes which I can have delivered to the cottage. I also found a couple of chairs and a table that are suitable for the kitchen. That was all that I could find, I'm afraid" the Goblin said.

"Could you have them delivered in the morning, Griphook?" Hermione asked. "We'll have to be there after nine anyway" she said.

"I understand" Griphook replied. "I wish you luck in sorting the cottage out" he added, handed the keys over to the pair before leaving.

"Can't wait to see it" said Harry.

"Well I can" Hermione said, heading for the door to get a late dinner. They ate together in a quiet corner of the pub before retiring to their room to get as much sleep as was possible – ready for what came their way that morning.

# # # # #

The next morning found them standing in the living room of the cottage amid the years of dust that had built up through not having been cleaned.

"This is it?" Hermione looked around.

"Sheesh… Talk about your fixer upper" Harry replied, setting his trunks down. "Where do we start?" he asked.

"Better start down here" Hermione said. "At least we can burn the rubbish that we find around the house. These places get cold during the nights" she told him.

"We better look for anything that we can use to sleep tonight" said Harry. "If there isn't anything, then we can at least sleep on the rugs by the fireplace"

"Last time I was Cinderella was at the age of 6" Hermione chuckled. "Lets take a look around here first before starting anything" and, as they went around, the two teens found the table and chairs in the kitchen and the wardrobes in the bedrooms.

"I guess we bett-" Harry was cut off by the sound of knocking on the door. The pair went to it with wands out in case it was either Dumbledore or a random Death Eater, opened the door to find most of their house year standing there – along with Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Luna Lovegood and Padma Patil.

"Morning" said Seamus brightly.

"Beware of Romulans bearing gifts" Dean pushed a box into Hermione's hands. It contained a few things like tea, milk, sugar and a number of cups.

"What are you doing here? How did you find out?" Harry asked.

"Susan told us what had happened, so we got together to come and help you two out" Lavender said, walking inside to cast an eye about the place. "It was the least we could do after everything you have done for us" she added.

"Thanks, guys" Harry and Hermione parroted.

"Where do you want us to start?" asked Parvati.

"We've been round the place, but neither of us has made a list yet. All we have are the things in our trunks, what we are wearing and some bits of furniture Gringotts sent us from Harry's vaults" Hermione said. "We'd have this place cleared in an hour or so, but neither of us can use magic legally" and the others nodded uniformly.

"And neither of us has muggle money to buy stuff" said Harry. "And we're pretty low on that as it is. We've only got what Gringotts gave to us from my parents' vaults. We don't even have beds to sleep in"

"Hell…" Hermione said, closing the door, "We've not even the sheets to put on them"

"How did you even get here?" asked Harry.

"We got the Knight Bus" said Neville. "We're going to be going back and forth a lot to get stuff from Diagon Alley. Going to cost a fair bit…"

"Taken care of already" said Susan. "Somebody in the Floo Office owes me a favour or two. He's connecting the fireplace on the quiet for us for today and tomorrow, so we can flit back and forth between Diagon as we need to" she said. Harry and Hermione were touched deeply by the thoughts and actions of their friends. They could only assume it was payment for helping them through the DA over the past year.

"What shall we start on?" asked Padma.

"Sort this place out first" said Hermione, "Then move on to other rooms as we go along" and they started. The first thing was to let Hedwig out to fly around and find a perch outside – Crookshanks just remained in his cage.

#

As they went along the bottom of the house, they found an old cauldron with a cover over it. Once it was given a quick wash with water from the tap, it was deemed suitable for boiling water for tea making. After examining the upper part of the cottage, it was decided to concentrate on the bottom for now. It took most of the day to do it, but they had the living room, kitchen and pantry sorted out along with the downstairs toilet. They broke for a tea break at midday and the middle of the afternoon with Hannah buying lunch for the entire group. By the early evening, the group was ready to go home. Two sleeping bags lay next to a fire made up of all the rubbish that had been gathered during the clearing up. Dean promised to get some paint to do the decorating after the pair had decided what colours they wanted various rooms in. the girls in the group would sort out the upstairs rooms whilst the boys shifted furniture around. They had been lucky to find a shop down Diagon Alley that sold second hand furniture which would be delivered at the end of the week.

"I am tired" said Harry, stretching out.

"So am I" Hermione said. "I'll… I'll be in the toilet if you need me" the girl blushed before grabbing her pyjamas and going away. Harry just shook his head as he pulled his own out and changed into them before Hermione returned.

#

One of the few people not getting ready for bed was Albus Dumbledore. The previous two days had been confusing for the great wizard, and now he was even more confused by the normality of the situation. Those devices meant to keep tracks on Harry during the summer had gone wild before settling down again. The first time it had happened was when Harry was under great stress and had blown up his Aunt Marge. When it had first happened two nights ago, he assumed that there had been a release of magic under stress, but a check of the Accidental Magic office came up with nothing. Dumbledore put it down to Sirius being killed, and Harry's emotions being put to the limit. Now, however, he was not so sure about that. They had malfunctioned in exactly the same was before, but now had returned to normal operation.

"Mr Dumbledore" the duty Auror said pleasantly. "How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you could check a few things for me" Dumbledore smiled. "I was wondering if any Aurors had been deployed to Little Whinging in Surry, or any of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad been sent to the same location" and the Auror went to check the records whilst Dumbledore was looking at a painting of two apples giving a Rhino a vasectomy. Wizards, he thought, had the strangest ideas at times.

"There is no record whatsoever of any member of the Ministry deployed to Little Whinging" the Auror said after he had returned.

"You are certain?" asked Dumbledore.

"Very" and Dumbledore thanked him before returning to Hogwarts. He questioned the Order members supposed to be watching over the house, but they mentioned they had seen nothing of Harry. The only thing odd was that his bedroom light remained off during the night, but he assumed that it was Harry wanting to think of things in the dark – something he actually would do himself. If Harry wasn't seen in a couple of days, he would go to the Dursley residence to check on him himself.

#

Harry took a short while to get used to not being at the Dursleys' house, and he took the time to awake naturally – instead of by one his relatives wanting breakfast. Once he was sure that all of his limbs were warmed up and in some kind of working order, Harry quietly got out of his sleeping bag and instantly regretted it. The coldness of the morning chilled the cottage and Harry slipped on the clothes he had worn the day before in order to move around. He started a small fire with a box of matches the group had brought during the clearing up, got some water from the tap and began boiling the cauldron for water hot enough to have a wash with.

"Ughhhhhhhh" Hermione said as she stretched out in her sleeping bag.

"Good morning, Starchild" Harry said with a smile. "The world says hello" and gave her a cup of tea straight from the hot water.

"How long have you been up for?" asked Hermione.

"Couple of minutes – maybe half an hour" said Harry. "Water's in the cauldron for you to have a wash. I'll have one after you've finished. We've got to get some food in today because we've got nothing at all to eat. Dean thinks he found a cold cupboard in the pantry – acts like a fridge according to Susan. It's not working at the moment, but Neville told me he thinks he can get it working again. Something about the house being unoccupied for so long it goes into hibernation mode"

"I wonder if there are any warding charms or runes around the place" Hermione mused as she sat in her bag drinking the tea. "I'll have to have a look around the outside for any clues" she said.

"Water is ready" Harry said, scooping the water into a pan for Hermione to take into the downstairs bathroom. When she was inside, Harry shook the bags out and rolled them up – placing them in a box they had kept as it was still intact. As he went around, Harry wondered what kind of people could throw their only daughter out of their own home. Hermione had told him that both of her parents were Catholics and believed that magic, and anyone connected to it, was pure and total evil – the spawn of Satan himself. Once she had got home, her parents had told her of their decision and had given her a matter of a few hours to pack her things. Because of the shortness of time, and the fact she only had a little space in her still packed trunks, she wasn't able to get everything before having herself thrown out. "If only I could have a minute with them in a dark alley…" he muttered to himself. He understood the way it had happened to him because the Dursleys had made no secret of their hatred for him, but Hermione had always seemed so happy with her parents…

#

Susan Bones had not known Harry that much before the past school year, but she counted him as a good friend. That was why she went to see her Aunt at the Ministry the next day – even though she had promised to keep the thing a secret. She reasoned that her Aunt should know in case something happened that required Aurors.

"Hello, Susan" her Aunt said. "You want to see me so soon?" she added with a smile.

"Not exactly"

"Is something the matter?" Madam Bones asked. "Are you having boy trouble again?"

"I suppose you could argue that as one is a boy. The other person is a girl"

"Oh…" her Aunt replied. "I see…"

"NOT THAT!" Susan said – going red from embarrassment. "I have some friends that are in need of a little bit of help. They don't have anybody to help them, but they made me promise not to tell anyone"

"If they have broken the law, they should come forward at once" said her Aunt.

"Oh, they haven't done that" Susan said. "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger have been thrown out by their families. They've got a little cottage to live in during the summer, but they think Professor Dumbledore might come for them. Harry thinks he might want to get hold of his money and everything else he owns" and Madam Bones looked at her niece, sighed and told her to sit down.

"Start from the beginning and tell me everything" she said, ordering a herbal tea for the girl – settling back for a long story.

#

When Harry opened the door some time later, he wondered if it was Susan and was surprised to find the girl with her Aunt.

"I know you didn't want many people to know" Susan said, scuffing her feet on the doorstep, "But I thought my Aunt might be able to help you" she said, blushing at the fact she had done what Harry hadn't wanted.

"Well…" he said, "As she is here now, you better both come inside" and the pair came in. "I'm sorry that Hermione and I can not give you a drink or anything, but we're rather busy sorting out the house" Harry gestured.

"There are things that we must talk about. Can we sit and talk?" asked Madam Bones.

"No" said Harry.

"Why?"

"No chairs…" Harry told her. "We have a few chairs, but they are all in use at the moment either to let people reach the taller cobwebs or holding the upstairs bath in place. It…" he hesitated, "It escaped…" Harry finished.

"Escaped?" Madam Bones blinked.

"Not really sure how that happened. I think the bath collapsed from old legs and skidded out onto the landing" Madam Bones was beginning to think that it was going to be one of those days.

"I must speak with both you and Miss Granger" she said.

"I suppose we could speak in the pantry" Harry said. "It'll be cramped, but that is the quietest part of this place at the moment" he nodded in the direction of the kitchen.

"I'll go and tell Hermione" Susan said as there was a loud clattering sound. The Hufflepuff turned to her Aunt and said with all serious, "If I do not come back after two days, please would you notify my next of kin?" and headed into the sitting room.

"Sounds like you are having a few problems here" Madam Bones said as she followed Harry into the pantry.

"A few here and there" Harry admitted. As soon as Hermione stepped into the pantry, Madam Bones began to speak.

"Susan has told me a little of what has happened to the pair of you, and I'm sorry that it has taken place. I understand that neither of you has informed Professor Dumbledore of your situation and current location" and the teens nodded. "May I ask as to why?" Madam Bones asked them.

"Before we say anything to you about that, we're going to have to ask you for an oath to keep this secret" Hermione said.

"I beg your pardon?" Madam Bones blinked. She was not used to dealing with teenagers like this in all her career.

"What we have to say is serious" Harry said. "The stuff we're going to tell you involves a lot of criminal acts" and the head of the DMLE gave the oath requested.

"So… what is so important as to take me out of my office on a day like this?" she asked.

"Albus Dumbledore is a liar" Harry said. "He has told us things that were not true, lied to the public, lied to the ministry, ensured a good man went to jail and prevented me from going about during the last few summers" he listed the things he could think of off the top of his head.

"What do you mean that he sent a good man to jail?" asked Madam Bones.

"Sirius Black was tried for the murder of Peter Pettigrew" Hermione said. "And, I'm sure you'll know, Sirius was supposed to be the secret keeper for Harry's parents. In fact, he told both myself and Harry that he wasn't at all"

"I heard something about that" Bones said, "But I didn't hear all that much because of the Minister"

"Typical" said Harry. "This didn't make sense until the end of our third year. All the time, I was told to be afraid of Sirius because he gave away the location to Voldemort. In reality, Pettigrew was the keeper and gave it to Voldemort as he was a Death Eater all the time. During all this time, Dumbledore knew that Sirius had never done anything to them, and had been, in fact, a member of his organisation designed to stop Voldemort. When he tried to get inside the school, Dumbledore was frightened and got everyone to sleep in the great hall. Then we have the situation where he allowed a wanted criminal into the building"

"Criminal?"

"Sirius _was_ wanted, Madam Bones" Hermione icily.

"I see your point" the older witch replied after a moment's thought. "Are you asking that I file charges on Dumbledore for you?" she asked.

"Yes" Harry said firmly. "I… _We_ would also like you to investigate people connected to him"

"I will see what I can do" the woman assured the pair. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Could you please look into the chance of both Harry and myself getting exemptions for the Underage Restrictions?" Hermione asked her. "We'd like it so we can get this place sorted better and quicker" she added.

"I will look into it as soon as I get to my office at the Ministry" Bones told them. "May I ask what security you have?"

"Not much" Hermione said. "Although" she added as an afterthought, "We do have a large poker to hit people with"

"I see… With your permissions, I would like to send over two of my best Aurors to place security charms around here"

"Would you send a letter before you do?" Harry asked. "Only, we're taking tomorrow off to go to market" and Madam Bones smiled.

"Is there anything else that I can do for you before I leave?" and there was a long silence which Hermione broke.

"Know anything about fixing cool cupboards?" she asked.

#

"Ah, Richardson" Dumbledore said as the man entered the room. "What brings you to Hogwarts?" he asked.

"You wanted to know anything about Harry Potter" Richardson said. "This passed over the desk last night but didn't sorted until this morning" he handed over a small file. "Harry Potter just bought a house"

"A house?" Dumbledore opened a file.

"Yes" the other man replied. "It's a thing with four walls and a roof over it, but that isn't important right now. The main thing is that the address is there for you to go to"

"Thank you" Dumbledore said, then hit him with _Obliverate_ before he had chance to react.


	3. Dumbledore's First Attempt

**Dumbledore's First Attempt**

Harry woke the following day feeling very cold and very worn out indeed. Not only had it been raining last night, but there had also been a strong wind which caused a chill to seep into the unfurnished house. With a lack of firewood or rubbish to burn, Harry hoped that the flasks of water, filled up the previous night, would still be hot enough for their purposes – it turned out that they were just about hot enough. Harry, knowing Hermione well enough after so many years, let her have the first go – making do with the remainder of the water. After rolling up the sleeping bags and a spot of cleaning, they both went outside to the road and caught the bus into town. They had written a whole list of things that they needed for the house the night before:

_Tinned soup (different flavours)_

_Tinned fruit_

_Tinned vegetables_

_Tinned meat_

_Tea bags_

_Milk_

_Coffee_

_Sugar_

_Salt_

_Pepper_

_Cooking oil_

_Toiletries_

_Washing powder_

_Cleaning supplies_

_Pans_

_Knives_

_Forks_

_Spoons_

"I wish we had our licenses to do magic" said Hermione. "At least we could have shrunk everything down" she told Harry.

"Maybe we could get half this stuff now, and see what Madam Bones says when Susan comes round" Harry replied, looking around for the first shop to start with.

"Perhaps" Hermione shrugged. "I'd say we should get the cooking stuff first, then the meat, fruit and veg" she decided. "At least we could eat tonight and tomorrow"

"We better add firewood to that list, Mione" Harry said, scribbling it down. "I don't like to use that oven until someone has a look at it"

"Mione?"

"Huh…?" Harry blinked. "Oh… sorry, Hermione. I was just saying what I was thinking of. Sorry if that annoyed you" he added.

"Actually, I don't mind it that much. I wouldn't like it used all the time, but I suppose that it is alright" she said.

"Really?"

"Yes" Hermione nodded. "I'll take the food shopping and you take the cooking pots, pans and firewood"

"Right" they split up with an agreement to meet back up at the bus station at half past eleven.

#

"Good Morning, Dumbledore" Madam Bones said.

"And the same to you, Amelia" Dumbledore said. "I was hoping I could have the loan of one or two of your Aurors"

"What for?"

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger have run away and set up home together. I would like to take them back to their families before harm comes to them"

"Why the Aurors?" Bones asked. "Are you saying two teenagers can take you down?" she smiled.

"Not at all, but I hoped they would do as I asked when they saw the Aurors"

"Well, Albus, we seem to have a little bit of a problem. I have spoken to Mr Potter myself, and he tells me the story of being thrown out by his relatives – getting the impression they would kill him if he remained" Bones told him.

"Mr Potter sometimes makes things out to be more than what they really are" Dumbledore said.

"Then why, Albus, have I got this sworn statement from the Dursleys saying they threw him out of their home and never want anything to do with our world again?" Bones handed over the letter that had been written in front of her very self.

"Be that as it may, Amelia, Mr Potter is in grave danger. I will have to ask you tell me where he is so I can take him to Hogwarts for safety – I am his guardian" Dumbledore wasn't liking this one little bit.

"NO"

"Excuse me?"

"_Mister_ Dumbledore… I have spoken at length with Gringotts and they have informed me that there is no such guardianship concerning you. And, if for that matter there _was_, why send to live at some other place than where you live?" Bones said. "What I _will_ tell you, however, is that both Mr Potter and Miss Granger have requested I hand over this letter to you which you must read aloud in my office – now"

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Seeing as you failed to protect me from over a decade and a half of abuse, I have decided to set up home with Hermione – she is also in the same position as I am. After what you did and said over the previous school year, we don't wish to talk to you outside matters concerning Hogwarts. I didn't need, want or ask for your protection from yourself or the Order, Army or whatever you call it... We are warning you and your group to stay away from us or else we shall seek legal consol._

_Regards_

_Harry Potter & Hermione Granger_

_Runaways-At-Large_

"I presume they are well?" Dumbledore knew when he was defeated.

"They didn't look dead when they wrote that letter" Bones said sarcastically.

"It is vital that Harry returns to Hogwarts for the summer. You-Know-Who is always looking for a chance to find him, torture him and kill him later. At least he would be safe at Hogwarts" Dumbledore made one last go.

"I believe they made it clear in that letter" Bones said.

"Then I shall be going"

"Nowhere at all" Bones said. "The letter mentioned you leading a group known as the Order. I made a check before you came in, and there is no such known group. Tell me, Albus, what exactly it is or you spend a night in the cells"

"I am afraid that to tell you would be too much and cost lives" Albus said.

"Fine with me… AURORS!" and three came bursting in. "Place Mister Dumbledore in a cell for the day and let him out in the morning"

"Yes, Ma'am" one of them said. "What is the charge?"

"Failure to obey the lawful orders of the DMLE" Madam Bones said.

"Yes, Ma'am" the Auror turned to Dumbledore. "You are under arrest for the charges mentioned. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to a solicitor. If you do not have one, one will be appointed for you at no charge to yourself. Do you understand these rights?" he asked.

"I do" and Dumbledore was lead away to the cells.

"There are times" Bones said, "That I actually do things that make me like this job" and she looked at the man sat next to her. "More Firewhiskey, Minister?"

# # # # #

When they got home that afternoon, Harry and Hermione put everything away in the various cupboards and in the pantry before sitting down to have a well earned cup of tea. With no seats actually usable, the kitchen ones having been broken the day before, they sat on their rolled up sleeping bags.

"At least the beds will be here tomorrow" Hermione said.

"Thank god for that" said Harry. "Sleeping bags are nice and warm, don't get me wrong, but I have never appreciated how much a bed feels so good"

"I was thinking that we could get a start on the upstairs… if you fancied it" Hermione said.

"I thought you'd never ask" Harry gave her a cheeky wink and got a teabag thrown at him for his troubles.

"Idiot" Hermione grinned at him.

"At least if we got the bathroom sorted out we could have proper baths and stuff – instead of using the toilet sink" Harry drained the last of his tea.

"We're only going to have enough time to do one of the bedrooms" said Hermione.

"We can do the other one tomorrow, get the beds sorted, get some shelves put up and get those wardrobes from Gringotts" Harry said, ticking off items on his fingers. "All we need now is a washing machine"

"I think I saw some sockets in that little room off the kitchen" Hermione said.

"I'll have a look tomorrow and see if Dean can find someone to take a gander at the wiring. If the place hasn't been used for a while, it makes sense to get them checked out before we start plugging stuff in, burn the place down and start all over again" Harry said.

"Someone who knows the magical world" Hermione pointed out. "I hardly think you can ring up the Y.E.B and ask them to pop round"

"Maybe we'll get our licenses" Harry shrugged hopefully.

"I can see Dumbledore letting us have those…" Hermione muttered. "I can't wait until I let my parents…" she stopped suddenly, swished the tea in her mug round and swallowed it. "Sorry" the girl muttered.

"Don't be" Harry replied, putting an arm around her. "They are the ones who told you to leave home. You have got nothing to be apologising for. It didn't really come as surprise for me because I expected the Dursleys to do this years ago" he continued. "At least you are luckier then some people, Mione… Loads of people run away or get thrown out of their home and live in orphanages or on the streets"

"If you are trying to get me cheered up, you're going the wrong way about it" Hermione sniffed.

"Look, Hermione, the fact of the matter is that your parents are over zealous idiots who care more about their religion then their daughter"

"I guess I owe you my life again" Hermione said. "I just never would have thought this of two people who believe in redemption and forgiveness" she shook her head.

"Well…" Harry shrugged, "Write a letter of complaint to the Pope or something" and there was a pause before Hermione and Harry burst into fits of giggles. "Now that is the Hermione I know and love" and he gave her a hug before setting about getting some cleaning stuff for the assault on one of the bedrooms.

"I feel as if I should tell you a joke" Hermione hesitated, "But the only good one I know is a little dirty and smutty"

"Little Miss Perfect knowing a dirty joke?" Harry staggered in mock surprise. "Pray tell, noble lady"

"What do you call Ernie McMillan when he is in a mood about his sexuality?" Hermione said.

"No idea"

"A puff in a huffle" and there was a slight wind and some tumbleweed drifted by.

"Right… How about we get started on the cleaning?" Harry shook his head. Hermione was going to get a dirty joke book for her birthday – he would make sure of it.

"If you get the water warmed up for cleaning and stuff, I'll make a start on the dusting" Hermione offered.

"Sounds good to me" Harry agreed, and both set about cleaning one of the bedrooms and, as they had enough water and supplies to hand, the bathroom also got a cleaning. As the pair of them worked, both agreed they actually preferred to doing it without magic – it made it all the more special and worthwhile. "If a job is worth doing" Harry said to Hermione, "Then you do it right…" to which she could only agree.

# # # # #

Dumbledore, having had bail posted by McGonagall, had created a Portkey to take him to where Harry and Hermione were staying. He knew he was in breach of the terms set out in the letter, but he hoped that they would at least speak to him.

# # # # #

Knock Knock

"I wonder who that is" Harry said, finishing his dinner of sausage and beans.

"Well it sure ain't the Avon lady" Hermione chuckled. Given the fact it was late evening, nobody should be around to see them. Wondering if it were Madam Bones, Harry went to the front door and opened it.

"You can read, I presume"

"I can"

"So why have you chosen to ignore the warning in the letter we sent you?" Harry asked.

"I have come to take you to Hogwarts for the summer, Harry. It is the safest place for you at the moment" but Harry shook his head.

"You do not have any rights over me during the summer, Mr Dumbledore, and I shall thank you to keep out of my house and remove yourself from my property before I call the police"

"Mr Potter, please let me explain" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "You should let me come in"

"Don't try that trick with me, Sir" Harry was trying very hard not to just punch him in the nose. "You have no rights or say over what I do during the summer holidays. I know you will try to send me back to the Dursleys, who hate me to death, but they threw me out – if you're not too stupid to remember. I have brought this house with Hermione, and we're going to live here together"

"As Chief Warlock, I can not permit two unmarried teenagers to live together who are of the opposite sex" Dumbledore put his foot in the doorway, and was hit by a stinging hex from Harry's wand. "Doing magic outside of school? I can make that disappear if you come back with me. I will permit Miss Granger to also travel with us until I can place her with a suitable family"

"That bit of magic might be outside of school, but it is perfectly legal to have been performed" Hermione joined Harry – her wand also in plain view. "By simply coming here, you have trespassed on private property. We have every right to defend ourselves and our home from intruders. There is one thing, however, I will tell you"

"What is that, Miss Granger?"

"Get lost" and she fired another hex at Dumbledore and then shoved the door closed and locked it. "We better tell Madam Bones what happened" and Harry nodded.

"It can wait until the morning" he said, watching as Dumbledore portkeyed away. "Say, I know how the idea of a bath is out of the question until we get that boiler seen to, but what do you say to having a bath tonight?" and Harry saw Hermione frown at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When me and Dean looked at the barn the other day, we saw what looked like an old fashioned tin bath. I know it isn't the height of luxury, but I thought you might like to have a bath instead of a quick wash in the morning" and Hermione smiled a beaming smile at him. He seemed to take a great delight in cheering her up with little things like making dinner. She had never had sausages and beans before as an evening meal, but she loved it and ate every scrap that was on her plate.

"You aren't going to peak at me if I do take a bath"

"Of course"

"That's alrigh- HEY!" she threw the empty sausage packet at him.

"I was only joking" Harry grinned at her.

"Why are you doing so much for me?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Because I've never had anyone to enjoy something with, and you deserve more than what has been dealt to you. I'm used to years of abuse and living with little, but that is something you shouldn't" he replied.

"But why go to the trouble of the tin bath?" asked Hermione as they slipped outside to the barn.

"Because seeing you happy makes me happy, Mione" Harry shrugged. "I've never had a friend like you before, and to me…" Harry paused as if thinking of something. "…this is like some giant camping expedition" he opened the door to the barn and shone a torch around the darkened interior.

"You haven't been on many holidays, have you?"

"Hermione, holidays for me where the hours spent at school" Harry's tone darkened. "The rest of the time I was abused by the Dursleys for doing the most smallest of accidents. I mean who can expect an 8 year old to cook dinner for three?"

"What about you?"

"Six days a week I got nothing but scraps"

"Six days?"

"On Sundays I got nothing at all" Harry found the tin bath under the tarpaulin. He and Hermione pulled it off before carrying the metal bath into the kitchen of the cottage. They checked it for holes, found none and gave it a quick clean before Harry started heating the water in the cauldron for Hermione to have a bath in. After he had a wash in the downstairs toilet, he would use the remaining water to put their clothes into soak overnight – ready for washing the following day. Hermione had offered to do that as Harry had done so much for her that it was the least she could do.

#

They were just going to bed when there was a knock on the door. The pair held their wands at the ready as Hermione opened the door and found four Aurors on the other side.

"Mr Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger?" the one in charge said.

"That's us" Hermione said. "May we ask why you want to speak to us at this time of night and with us in our pyjamas?"

"That is easy" said the Auror. "By order of the Chief Warlock, you both under arrest for breaching the Restriction of Underage Magic laws…"

"Susan Bones got you to do this, right?" Harry yawned. "Nice try, but we really can't be bothered with jokes tonight. Take an aspirin and call us in the morning"

"I am afraid I am being serious. You are both under arrest – hand over your wands…"


	4. Of Camps and Money

**Of Camps and Money**

Harry and Hermione refused to hand over their wands, and instead threw them into an open box which slammed shut – then they handed themselves over. Harry had hold of his mug when they took him, and this was to cause them headaches later on. Both were taken straight to Azkaban and thrown in the same cell together. It was caked in filth, and only a thin straw mattress and a thin blanket gave them any comfort.

"What do we do?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know" Harry shrugged, looking around at the entire space. "Can't say the accommodations are up to scratch. And did you see the small amount of leisure activities on offer? Quite shocking" and Hermione smiled weakly.

"I can't believe that Dumbledore would do something like this to us" she said.

"Must be his time of the month" Harry reasoned. "Well you take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor"

"You take the bed"

"Mione" Harry said darkly, "I'm already used to it" and the girl decided not to push the subject any more that night.

#

… _my troubles_"

Clatter, Clatter, Clatter…

"Has nobody taken that blasted mug off him?" asked a guard.

"We tried it just the once, but he suddenly went into convulsions the instant it left his grip. When we put it back into his hands, he became as calm as anything and demanded to see the governor"

"Oh?" the first raised an eyebrow. "What happened then?"

"He refused. So the boy wrote him a letter"

"Wrote him a letter…? Hang on – if he hasn't been given anything at all since his arrival, where the hell did he get the paper and ink?"

"I" said the second Auror, "Shudder to think"

#

"I think that I will take a look at the maximum security cells" said Madam Bones. "Better inspect the entire place after all" she added. It was her custom to take a look around the prison every month, and it was something she prided herself on.

"We have had two dangerous criminals brought in last night" said her guide. "Under long term effects of Polyjuice"

"I assume they are in maximum security?"

"Yes, Ma'am" said the guide. Bones was led to the lowest parts of the fortress and started the last piece of her inspection. When she came to the last cell, she was informed it was where the two criminals were being held.

"Open it" she ordered, drawing her wand for quick use.

"Ma'am?"

"I want to know who they are. Open the cell door, Auror"

"At once, Madam Director…" and the cell door was opened with a loud creaking noise.

"Hermione? You better wake up – the tour guide has arrived"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Madam Bones stood with her mouth working like a goldfish.

"Something we have been asking ourselves, Miss" Hermione said. "Quite frankly, your hotel is not one we would recommend to others. The accommodation is appalling, the food is no existent, your staff are abusive…"

"Don't forget…" Harry said.

"Oh yes… We shall be asking for a full refund for our holiday and shall expect a written letter of apology to ourselves and also published in the local paper – good day" and the pair walked out in their pyjamas and slippers, entered the first office they came to and went home.

"And to think I could have been an artist" Bones started banging her head on the cell door.

# # # # #

_You have reached the Floo address of Harry and Hermione. We're both very sorry, but, due to unforeseen Dumbledore, we are too tired to come and deal with you at the moment. Please return later…_

"Can't we just break down the barrier?" asked Hannah.

"Only Aurors can do that" said Parvati.

"And none of us are" said Padma.

"Allow me" Daphne Greengrass, though a Slytherin, had been brought into the group as they knew her to be a friend of the pair. "This is easier then breaking a lock" she muttered, waving her wand around for several minutes and muttering spells"

"You? Breaking and entering" Dean couldn't believe it.

"Yes, Thomas, I am not all sweetness and good" Daphne said. "Still, I don't go breaking into people's trunks – that would be rude"

"What _do_ you break into?" asked Seamus.

"Boy's shower rooms"

"I thought you would have said motorcars" Lavender shook her head.

"Oh that got rather boring" the Slytherin said, and finished the spell to unblock the Floo connection.

"Come on" Susan said, and they transported away.

# # # # #

The friends had agreed that the pair should take the day off from any work due to their adventures the night before. In fact, the two were given tiny doses of Dreamless Sleep potion and packed off to the bedroom to get some needed rest. In the six hours that they slept, the friends finished the downstairs clearing, painted the sitting room and kitchen, had the wiring checked and got the washing machine installed into the space in the kitchen. The pair awoke that evening and thanked their friends for all of the help they had given them, and that they could take care of the rest from now on. A simple meal had been left out on the table for them, it appeared to be some kind of stew, and Harry and Hermione sat down to eat it before looking at each other in confusion.

"What are we going to do?" asked Hermione.

"Go back to bed" Harry yawned.

"I meant tomorrow"

"Stay in bed"

"Ooh you little…" Hermione shook her head. "Some of us read, you know" the girl tapped the paper that had been left on the table for them.

"I can as well" Harry protested.

"Yes" agreed Hermione, "But they are ones made out of cloth that you can chew and are machine washable"

"Why do you think I got the washing machine?" laughed Harry. Hermione was left wishing for a couple of large pillows to throw at her friend.

"I had a quick skim through the paper whist waiting for you to finish in the toilet, and there is a fair in the village for the rest of the week. How about we go to it tomorrow?"

"We could do with a rest" Harry agreed.

"I haven't been to a fair in ages"

"I haven't been to one full stop"

"Really?"

"My happiness was not exactly top of the bill at Hotel de' Dursley, Mione" Harry said, and Hermione immediately felt sorry for all that Harry had been through. "There is, however, just one little problem we have to sort out first"

"What?"

"Money, or rather a real lack of it" Harry said, getting up and following Hermione to the sleeping bags upstairs. "We need every single piece that we can get our hands on" he added.

"Maybe we could get a loan from Gringotts" suggested Hermione.

"At the prices they charge?" Harry raised an eyebrow comically. "We'll use tomorrow to think of a-"

"We don't need to" Hermione suddenly slapped her forehead in a mild annoyance. "I emptied my muggle account. Most of what I had in there had been nicked, by my parents, but the rest I got put into the Galleons I had when you found me at the _Leaky Cauldron_"

"So how do we get it converted into Muggle money?"

"Maybe Susan can get it done for us" Hermione said. "If not, then I still have a tenner

"That all?"

"We can get on a few rides" Hermione said – excitement lit up her eyes the same way he had seen McGonagall's do when Trelawney had put up a sign on her classroom door.

_Closed_

_Due to Unforeseen Circumstances_

"And candy floss?" Harry asked her. "I have never had that before"

"We can share a bag" his closest friend assured him. It delighted her to be sharing this trip out with him – especially after finding out he had never been to a fair before. "We better get to bed before it is tomorrow"

# # # # #

The cold light of day, however, made them realise that it was impossible for them to go on any rides. Harry, to Hermione's great surprise, became a little depressed, and so she counted up the little muggle money they had remaining and discovered that they had just enough to go on one ride – together – and one bag of candy floss. Harry cheered up greatly, and the pair went around the fair before settling on the Dodgem's – riding around the track at some speed and avoiding as many other cars as possible. Arm in arm, and eating their one treat, they walked back to the house and started to do some more work.

"At least they put the rest of the furniture in this other room" said Harry as he worked on putting the second bed together with the aid of a set of screwdrivers – on loan from Dean.

"Just think" Hermione said longingly, "To sleep in a bed with a mattress…"

"Not if you don't get some sheets, blankets and pillows sorted out" Harry reminded her.

"Right" she handed him the mug of tea she done him. "Dinner is pork chop"

"I thought you couldn't cook?" Harry half joked.

"I decided to treat it like potions – one step at a time" Hermione shrugged and left the room.

#

The pair had eaten a nice meal together, done the washing up and were sitting by the fire reading and listening to the wireless when somebody knocked at the door.

"Yes?" Harry said when he went to the door.

"It is Madam Bones" and he opened the door carefully in case it was a trick of some kind. He led her into the sitting room and resumed his place as the woman began to speak.

"I have come to apologise for what happened to the pair of you last night" said Bones. "The Aurors that came to arrest you had no authorisation from myself, and they were acting under Dumbledore's instructions only. Although he is the Chief Warlock, he is not permitted to order Aurors insofar as to actually arrest people – that must happen after a vote, and the decision to be confirmed by the Minister of the time. As a result, I have suspended the people involved and filed a report with the Minister himself"

"A bit too late for apologies, Madam Bones" said Hermione, looking up from the book she was reading.

"Believe me when I say that I am most appalled by what my Aurors have done" the woman replied. "Dumbledore, of course, has already said that he did not mean for them to outright arrest you and Mr Potter"

"Oh" Harry said slowly, "I suppose that makes _all_ the difference. Me and Hermione have been grossly mistreated – what is the normal manner of recompense?"

"Excuse me?"

"Can I call Dumbledore out?"

"I suppose so" said Bones. "I can suggest a suitable location"

"Then he'll be eating grass before breakfast"

"I beg your pardon?" Bones blinked.

"Calling him out…?"

"You want to call him outside so he can eat grass before breakfast? Are you sure you are alright, Mr Potter?"

"What Harry means, Madam Bones, is call Dumbledore out for a duel" Hermione said, putting her book down, sipping from her cup of tea and regarding the older witch before her.

"I am afraid that it is impossible" Madam Bones understood at last. "One can not challenge the Chief Warlock to a duel of any kind. Moving back to the original subject, is there anything that I can do to help you out? The Minister has asked me to enquire this of you"

"What do you think, Hermione?" he asked his friend.

"A full and public apology in the _Prophet_ on the front page" the girl replied.

"Is that all?" Bones was surprised.

"For the time bei-" Hermione was stopped by Harry stepping over, leaning down and speaking to her quietly into one ear. "And" she continued as Harry pulled away, "The repayment of all of our expenses since we got thrown out of our homes. I believe Griphook, at Gringotts, can be contacted for details about what we have spent"

"I will see what can be done" Bones promised them both. A moment later, and Harry showed her to the door.

"Two more things" he said in a low and threatening voice. "I would like both me and Hermione to get passes to use magic outside of school"

"I will see to it the moment I return to the Ministry. What is the other thing?"

"Let it be known that anyone who tries to threaten either myself, Hermione or my friends will be destroyed – and that is not a threat, it is a promise… Good evening" and he closed the door.

Bones knew that she had been warned to stay on their good sides, or else she would not be around long enough to regret the trouble caused…

# # # # #

"Mr Weasley, I would not be asking you if I thought that you were incapable"

"I'll do it"

# # # # #

After eating a hearty breakfast the following morning, the two friends sat down and did some of the homework set for them before the holidays. After that, they were at a loss as regards for things to do. They decided to finish the decorating of what would be Harry's room, sort some washing out and then maybe have a trip to Diagon Alley to have a look at what was on sale. After a small lunch, Harry and Hermione went to Gringotts and asked to speak to Griphook.

"What can I do for you two?" the Goblin asked as he came into the meeting room.

"Good Afternoon, Griphook" Hermione said. "We'd like some information about money"

"We wanted to come to the best place" Harry added, "But the Gnomes were too busy" and the pair laughed.

"I see…" Griphook said calmly, as though this happened all the time, "So what do you wish to know?" he asked.

"We were wondering how much it costs to convert Wizarding money into Muggle money" Hermione said.

"It would not be worth it, Miss Granger. The cost, I am afraid, would be far too high for people of your situation. If you are in need of a loan, then I suppose we could work one out for you" Griphook said.

"We would have to decline, Griphook, but thank you very much for your offer" Harry said. "We'd like to take out a loan, but, as you know, we can not repay any of it for years"

"Mr Griphook, is it possible for you to open an account for the two of us?" Hermione asked.

"Of course" said Griphook. "An account can be made for anybody of any age. Mr Potter's trust account was made for him a few days after he was born, and I can see no problem with opening an account for the pair of you. I presume" he went on, "That this is so you can get hold of money because of your inability to take some from Mr Potter's trust or family accounts?" and they both nodded.

"We're expecting a payment over the next few days, and it might accidentally go into a place we can not get it out of" Hermione said.

"How long will the paperwork take?" Harry asked.

"I can do it by the close of business" said Griphook. "If you wait here, I will get some forms for the pair of you to sign. I will then file them with our management division and have the vault ready for you" and he left the office to get the required forms.

#

"Please state your names and purpose of visit"

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. We are here to see Madam Bones" Harry said.

"Your wands, please" and they were examined. "Do you have an appointment?" asked the Wizard on reception.

"No" Hermione said, "But we were told to come here by Madam Bones herself"

"Very well" Harry and Hermione were handed back their wands. "Fourth floor – DMLE level 2"

#

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"I have just seen the pair of them in the DMLE"

"Doing what?"

"Walking into Bones' office. They were there for about twenty minutes before heading off to see the Minister"

"Find out what they are doing and report back"

#

"These are your permits to do magic despite being underage" Fudge handed over the slips of parchment that allowed them to do magic legally. "Normally, I would turn down such requests, but you both have exceptional circumstances which were the deciding factor" he added.

"Minister, can I pay a fine now?" Harry asked.

"Why? Have you broken the law?" Fudge blinked and looked to Bones who simply shrugged.

"No, but I want throw a few hexes at Umbridge"

"As do I" Hermione said.

"What for?"

"How about the year of abuse and poor teaching she gave us?" Harry shrugged.

"I suppose I should do something about that" Fudge said. "Amelia, have a couple of Aurors bring her in for questioning. Tell her it is so we can check she is who she says she is"

"I will see to it myself" Bones assured the three.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger. I have given word to the financial department that they are to pay you the sum of 100 Galleons each" Fudge said. "I realise this is twice as much as you had to start with in the first place, but I have decided that you have more then earned it after what has happened to you. Also, the doubled amount is to be considered compensation for what happened with you and Umbridge. I am afraid that I can't say much about her, but she was not of my making… Rest assured, however, that she will be dealt with to the fullest extent of the law" and they talked for some time before Harry and Hermione left to return to Gringotts. Before they did so, they used their first legal spell work together – after gaining a legal viewpoint from Madam Bones. Stepping into Umbridge's cell, Hermione transfigured a Centaur whilst Harry simply used a Compulsion Charm to make her write 'I MUST NOT HURT HARRY POTTER' on the backs of her hands.

"Isn't life a bitch?" Harry said as they left the cell.

"Then you meet one" Hermione agreed.

#

After their account was set up, and they both had keys to Vault 1701, the pair did a little shopping down Diagon Alley and purchased a complete set of copper pots and pans as well as a set of brass scales. They also got some shelving, needed badly, and took them all back to their cottage.

"Hello, Hedwig" he saw the Owl had a letter for him. "Look what I got you" and showed her the huge bird bath with an Owl sized boat to sail around in.

"You really care for that Owl" Hermione shook her head as she opened the letter and started to read it.

_Dear Mr Harry James Potter and Miss Hermione Jane Granger_

_You are both cordially invited to the Bones Summer Ball to be held at the Bones Mansion in one week, starting at 6.45PM on Thursday the 21st of June 1997. The choice of dress if formal attire, with some considerations with regards to cultural differences._

_This invitation extends to a guest of your choice, assuming the guest is not engaged in a Blood Feud with the Bones family._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Amelia Bones_

_Head of House_

"A ball?" Hermione's first reaction was to put the kettle on. "We don't have enough to get fancy clothes" she worried.

"Hermione… We can just transfigure some stuff" Harry's reassuring voice and light touch on her arm calmed the girl down. "What we have to decide upon is who do we take as our guest?" and this gave Hermione something to think about.

"Most of our friends will be there – formal balls are always like that" the girl said, pouring the water into two cups and making the tea.

"We can't take Dobby with us" Harry said. "He is tied to Hogwarts until his contract runs out. That is also the reason he can't help us finish this place off"

"Shame"

"The only one who has stuck with me through everything, other then you, Mione, is…" Harry gestured out the window.

"You can't be serious" Hermione chuckled.

"I am" Harry told her, and then raised his voice so it would carry outside. "OI! HEDWIG! HOW DO YOU LOOK IN A DRESS?"


	5. Dumbledore Makes His First Moves

**Dumbledore Makes His First Moves**

"What do you think I should do for something to go with this dress?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I'm not sure" Harry looked up from his book. He was relaxing after four hours of bouncing on his new bed. When Hermione had told him off, his tone had grown dark before explaining he had over ten years of bouncing on beds to catch up on. "What about one of those shawl things that goes over your shoulders?" he suggested.

"That might do" agreed Hermione. "You better get into your suit… Oh, Hedwig…" Harry set his book down and looked at his Owl. With some help from the bird herself, Harry and Hermione had designed and created a dress made from a silk like material and coloured red with gold edging for the neck and wing holes. Crookshanks, on the other hand, was wearing a little tuxedo made for him by his mistress.

"Oh my word…" Harry said. "Don't you look pretty?" he joked. "Mione? I think I am in love…" and Hedwig put her head under her wing.

"Is… Is she… _blushing_?" Hermione frowned.

"We better get ready" Harry said, heading for the stairs. "Now, if you two argue while we're upstairs, you won't be going to the ball. Until either one of us comes down, the doll is your boss. Should the doll, for whatever reason be unable to fulfil its functions, then the lamp shall be your God"

"_Twit_" Hedwig muttered.

"_WE HEARD THAT_" the pair called down.

"Oh… What is the use?" Hedwig hopped onto the back of the chair.

"Search me" Crookshanks replied.

"I'd rather not" the Owl replied, "I might get fleas"

"Here we go again" Crookshanks rolled his eyes. "If I come too close to you, I'd most likely get Bird Flu or something"

"Crookshanks?"

"Yes?"

"Want to find out how many lives a cat _really_ has?" Hedwig eyed up the knives in the kitchen. "Oh… they're coming down" she said after a few minutes.

"Got everything?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I think so" said Hermione, and she checked the little purse on a delicate gold chain.

"We better go outside" said Harry. "Those protect spells that Madam Bones put on the house prohibit Portkey use" and he led the way outside – Hermione, Hedwig and Crookshanks following.

#

_DONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG_

"I wonder who is coming now" said an Auror. A pair of Aurors were assigned security detail for the event, and both of them were checking everybody that arrived to the Bones Summer Ball for impostors. Harry and Hermione appeared with Hedwig on Harry's shoulder and Hermione holding Crookshanks – the girl putting down the cat quickly. "Your names?" the Auror was cold towards them. Harry and Hermione, understandably, were not too pleased with the Aurors.

"I am Professor Hamilton Plum. This is my travelling assistant, Penelope Pitstop" Harry handed over the invitation.

"The invite is for Harry Potter and Hermione Granger" the second Auror said.

"Ah, well we can explain that" Harry said.

"Its really quite simple" Hermione said. "We are who we say we really are, but we use the names Harry Potter and Hermione Granger for Tax purposes"

"Are you taking the piss?"

"Never!" Harry said indignatly. "Neither of us work in sanitation"

"The invite was for humans only. Your animals are not permitted" the first Auror said.

"Smythe. You may let them through – it's just Harry and Hermione playing jokes" a voice called. Susan came into the entrance hall and greeted her friends with a hug each.

"The invite didn't say pets were allowed" she told them.

"And neither, good lady, did it say they were banned" Harry bowed comically.

"Touché" Susan acknowledged. "Nice dress, Hedwig" she added. The Owl merely inclined its head in thanks. "Would you like to come through to the reception room? My Aunt and the other guests are there" and they followed her into the reception room. A lot of people had been invited, but Harry and Hermione bypassed that and thanked Madam Bones for her kind invitation and that they hoped she did not object to their choice of their own guest.

"The requirement stated nothing about being Human, and it would have been grossly unfair to have taken one and not the other" Hermione said.

"No, No… It is what I have come to expect from you both" Madam Bones said. "If you come with me, I shall introduce you to a few people" and led them to a group of people the closest to the pair. Some of them were stuffy people who sneered, albeit politely at the children whilst others were pleasantly surprised by the appearance of the pair's familiars.

"Ah, Mr Potter and Miss Granger. I am so very glad to see the pair of you" a bearded figure came to them.

"Mr Dumbledore" Harry nodded curtly – Hermione remained silent.

"It is nice to see you this evening, but I fear you are in danger from Death Eaters"

"How so?" Harry asked.

"You, Mr Potter, have left the safety of your relatives home. I understand, however, that you do not wish to return from there. Therefore, you must come with me and remain at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer. Miss Granger may come with you too. Regrettably, though, neither of you will be permitted to leave the grounds once you have arrived"

"No" Hermione said. "Neither of us are in any danger at the moment, we've got our place warded better than Azkaban and you can not make us do anything we don't want to do" she added.

"I am your Headmaster" Dumbledore began.

"And somebody who has no authority over us during the summer" Harry interrupted and Dumbledore fumed and walked away. Harry and Hermione found some of their friends in attendance and chatted away with them for some time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" Madam Bones said.

"MEOW!"

"TWIT TWOOOO!"

"My apologies…" Madam Bones said. "Ladies, Gentlemen and invited Owls and Cats…" the attendees laughed, "Dinner is ready to begin – please step this way. Your places are on cards on the plates" and people shuffled into the magnificent banqueting hall. Hermione, not wanting Crookshanks to get stepped on, floated him to her level. Hedwig, on the other hand, simply hopped onto Harry's arm and was escorted by her owner to dinner. The pair found their places near Susan and her Aunt, and they wondered if it was coincidence, another way to apologise for what had happened or some political statement. Somebody had been busy checking names with those attending because places had been set aside for both of their pets – complete with named cards.

_Miss Hedwig Potter_

_Mr Crookshanks Granger_

Hedwig was immensely pleased with being named at a fancy dinner and ruffled her feathers most importantly.

"I am unaware as to what your Owl would like to eat, Mr Potter" said Madam Bones. "I think that people would object to her eating dead mice at table" and Harry nodded.

"I shall find out" and turned to Hedwig's place. She had been given a tall box to sit on that was up against the table. He noticed her eyeing up the juicy steaks that were on offer and shook his head. "She wants one of those, Madam Bones, and some ice water"

"I shall have the elves cut it up for her"

"No thank you" Harry replied. "Hedwig was up hours each day practicing her party piece" and, when the steak arrived, the entire guest list, Susan and her Aunt watched as Hedwig sat on her backside and used her talons to manipulate the knife and fork.

As they ate and talked to one another, Harry and Hermione looked at various people who had attended. The Malfoys, predictably, were there, as was Luna Lovegood and her father, the entire Greengrass family, the Patils, and others that Harry knew from sight but could not remember their names. Crookshanks merely contented himself with eating, Harry and Hermione spoke to Madam Bones and Susan and a gentleman with black hair and a strong East Yorkshire accent who wrote something called 'fanfiction' – a popular thing in the Muggle World. Hedwig, on the other hand, was having an interesting conversation with the Magical Ambassadors of Japan and North Korea about the way Owls were treated in some countries. Both men were of the opinion Owls were delicate and beautiful creatures that a lot of people used as slaves. Hedwig told them that she was not treated as such by Harry, was well loved by him and that it was him that invited her to this ball as his partner. After discovering that the Bones Mansion had a darts room, the three arranged a competition between themselves – the person losing the most games having to do the work of the other for a week. Hedwig elected not to tell them that she was fairly good at the game – having played it with Harry after dinner one night.

"If" Madam Bones said after a lot of people were full, "You all care to come this way, the Ball Room is ready to be used"

#

The Ball had ended with Hedwig getting copiously drunk and having a hang over to last a life time. Even a week after the event, the Owl had yet to be sober enough to start flying. On reflection, Hedwig decided it wasn't the best idea to challenge the man from North Korea to see how much whiskey chasers they could down and still be able to hit bulls eyes. Crookshanks, on the other hand, was asleep for the rest of the week.

"I wonder what we should do today" Harry said. He attacked his slightly burnt and crispy bacon with relish. Hermione had, with some coaching from Harry, become capable of cooking their breakfasts. Dinner, meanwhile, remained a mysterious subject to the girl – and Harry took care of that side of their eating arrangements. Although Hermione had attempted to cook Pork Chop, she had forgotten one important little fact – turn the cooker on. After that, Harry had decided to cook their evening meals with a carefully watching Hermione at a safe distance.

"We have an open invitation to go to any of our friend's houses" Hermione said. "We just have to decide who to visit" and the pair thought of going to Luna's, but ruled it out on the grounds it was too near the Weasley house. The pair wanted to stay away from them because they suspected kidnapping and being handed over to Dumbledore.

#

It was decided to invite some of their friends to meet up and go window shopping around Diagon Alley. The day was rather nice, it was summer, and they did a little shopping and had lunch at Fortescue's which was pleasant enough. This was, to Harry and Hermione, a freedom that they had never had before, and both of them enjoyed it very much. It was spoilt, sadly, by the arrival of a six foot walking carrot by the name of Ron Weasley. Said carrot was, as normal, blunt and to the point of things.

"Hermione, Professor Dumbledore says you and Harry have to come with me to the Burrow" Ron said.

"We don't have to, Ron" Harry said.

"We're quite happy the way we are" Hermione added.

"He said you have to come, so you have to come with me now" Ron said. "He might let you out to get your Hogwarts things, but he says you have to be kept under guard for your own safety" and he went to his left pocket.

"Piss of, Ron, before I get mildly upset with you" Harry said, sipping the hot tea before him. "Dumbledore does not control our lives outside of school, we don't like him meddling with our affairs and we shall be reporting this to Madam Bones"

"You will come with me _now_" and Ron took his wand out and hit Hermione with a stunner. Hannah and Susan screamed as Harry rose from his chair, spun round and blasted Ron all the way up Diagon Alley and into Gringotts bank – ending up at one of the counters.

"Bastard!" Harry said darkly. He revived Hermione and busied himself with her well being.

"I can't believe he did such a thing" the girl said – shaking from shock and surprise.

"Are you alright?" Harry was concerned for his friend's well being.

"Harry Potter?" a voice made him turn around to face a hurt looking Dumbledore. "I am afraid I witnessed your attack on poor Ronald. The Weasleys will be happy if you do as you and Miss Granger are told and come with me"

"What part of staying away from us do you not understand?" Harry was angry, and people standing nearby could feel the very magic in the air tingle with excitement. "First of all you try to get us arrested, then you threatened the pair of us at the home of the DMLE head and now had Ron 'Idiot' Weasley try to take a pair of magic users whom are both better then he is?"

"In the absence of your relatives, I am the person who decides what you should do and not do. I refuse you permission to be on your own with Miss Granger. You will be bound to the Burrow until the new school year starts. You will also hand over your wands – they will be returned upon your arrival at Hogwarts" Dumbledore felt confident that Harry and Hermione would comply.

He was wrong…

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO MAKE DECISIONS ABOUT ME?" Harry yelled. "You didn't care about me being away from my supposed loving home for hours the other week. Nor, it would seem, about Hermione being thrown out of her home. Two young teenagers on the streets with a terrorist group running around the country… Not very caring is it, _Sir_?" the last word was cold, cruel and mocking.

"Miss Bones, I would like to ask you and Miss Abbott to step away from those two" Dumbledore looked at two of his other students. The Hufflepuffs looked between Dumbledore and the battle ready Harry, made their choice and flanked Harry on either side.

"Sorry, Professor, but what you are doing is wrong" Hannah said.

"You do not understand what is at stake here" Dumbledore said calmly. "Harry must be placed under guard so that nobody can get to him and cause him harm"

"What about Hermione?" Susan asked.

"Young Ronald has asked that his intended be returned to him at once" and Dumbledore made a near fatal mistake.

"Hermione is not something to be given away like an unwanted toy" Harry's wand glowed with raw power. "Walk away now while you still can…"

"I am sorry it had to come to this, but I can not permit you to be together. This is, I am afraid, for the greater good" Dumbledore cast several spells – so fast that Harry was knocked off balance by the attack. The older wizard thought he had finally won when the warm blue glow of a shield spell came through the dust – vanishing seconds later.

"I am afraid _this_ is for the greater good" Harry knocked the old man off his feet and hit him with a body binding hex. Walking forwards, he pointed his wand between Dumbledore's eyes. "If you, or any of your gang, dare to come near me or Hermione again, I will personally do this to your head" and he slammed his foot on Dumbledore's wand – breaking it into tiny pieces.

"Do you realise what you have done?" asked an Auror. They had been watching but, not wanting to die by Harry's anger, had remained silent throughout.

"No" Harry said, sitting down at the table and drinking some more tea. He acted as if nothing had happened. "But please explain it to me"

"You attacked Albus Dumbledore"

"Yup"

"You destroyed the wand of another Wizard"

"Right"

"That is very Taboo" said the Auror. "It is punishable by one year in Azkaban" and, in reply, Harry handed the Auror his wallet. It contained the permit to use magic and a card allowing him to do anything and everything to defend himself and others from an assault upon their persons.

"What about Weasley?" Hannah asked. "Is he dead?"

"No" said a second Auror. "He has, however, sustained a large number of broken bones and damaged organs"

"Good" Harry muttered. "He had a choice not to do what Dumbledore said, but he chose to do otherwise and made me slightly annoyed" he finished his tea, took back his wallet and cast a few quick spells. "Your boss will know where and how to find me. Ladies, can I ask you to come home with me?" and the four friends portkeyed to just outside the wards around the cottage and entered the place – allowing Harry to relax and lower his guard.

#

The Ministry moved quickly and placed Dumbledore and Ron under arrest and placed under heavy guard in the Ministry cells. No charges, it was announced, would be held against Harry for his defence of the three girls, nor would any be brought about Harry's destruction of Dumbledore's wand. Fudge agreed that Harry had 'misunderstood' the terms of the permit granted to him, and would not be prosecuted for what was clearly an accident.

"I must apologise to you both for what happened" the Minister said. "You are correct in that he has no authority over you during the holidays, but he is right in being concerned about you two living together alone"

"We have separate beds" Hermione said.

"But how often do you use them?"

"How dare you!" Harry used everything he had not to hit Fudge.

"My apologies, Mr Potter. I only meant that some are talking of having you placed into protective custody. Most of our older statespersons are, shall we say, stuck in the ways of the old times. I can see for myself that you sleep in separate rooms, have a locking spell on your doors and bathroom. It is also clear that you are not in any real danger of being killed, so I shall have it said that you are living in an undisclosed location and that you have been judged to be living in acceptable standards" Harry thought this was the longest speech by Fudge he had ever heard.

"Sir, we shall be having friends over to visit us from time to time. Would it be possible for an Auror or two to be there? If someone was to slip in and harm us…" Hermione said.

"We do not run protection agencies, Miss Granger" Fudge told her.

"We understand that, Minister, but Harry is a target for both Dumbledore and Voldemort. It would not be everyday, of course, we would let you know in advance" Hermione reasoned.

"And" Harry said dryly, "I do not think your poll figures would be good if the saviour of the magical world was to die because of a failing on your part"

"Our forces are stretched thin at the moment, but I will see what can be done" Fudge told them.

"Thin?" Harry cocked an eyebrow and exchanged looks with Hermione. "I didn't read of any battles in the papers"

"We have not been in so many battles, but we have to increase the guard on Azkaban and Diagon Alley. We also have guards in the magical estates such as Hogsmeade and Portland Down. To return to the Dumbledore subject, how do you propose to go about your educations?" Fudge looked at the time on his office wall.

"We had thought about going to another school, but decided we would have to learn a whole lot of new stuff" Hermione said.

"The only place that sounds interesting is Beauxbatons, but neither of us speaks that much French" Harry said. "We've decided to return to Hogwarts on the understanding that Dumbledore only speaks to us on school related subjects" and Fudge nodded in understanding.

"I shall have it made clear to him" he assured the pair. "I do not want to seem rude, or anything, but I must appear at a private function in an hour. I will write to you both regarding this at some later time"

"Do you believe him?" asked Hermione as they left the office.

"I might not be wise in the ways of the Wizendgamot, but I have seen a great many episodes of Yes Minister in my time" Harry said. "He is stalling for time"

"But time for what?" Hermione pressed the button for the lift. "Time for Dumbledore?"

"I don't know" Harry selected the button for the ground floor. "But I don't believe him when he said he had little to no Aurors available to protect a group of school kids. While we're here, I think we better take a look at our joint vault"

"You think Fudge was stalling so someone could impersonate us and take the money?" Hermione asked as the lift slowly came to a halt.

"He's a politician, Mione" Harry said, frowning at the number of Aurors that packed the lift area. "That means that when he is not kissing babies, he's stealing their lollipops" and the lift doors opened to reveal a great many Aurors waiting for them.

"Hi, Tonks. Is something the matter?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but can you step away from Harry?" Tonks asked.

"Why?" the girl enquired. "We're not going to stay at Hogwarts" she added. Kingsley Shaklebolt looked unhappy to be doing what he had to do at that moment. But, taking a deep breath, he began to speak.

"Harry James Potter, by order of the Chief Warlock, you are under arrest for the murder of Ronald Weasley"

"He's dead?" Harry was surprised. "I only gave him a headache"

"We've just come from meeting with the Minister" Hermione said. "He just said to us that Ron is in the Ministry cells under arrest"

"How can Dumbledore be giving you orders when he had been suspended from his position pending an investigation?" Harry asked. "Also, how can he be giving orders when he is under arrest? Now, if you don't mind, we are going home to have dinner, listen to the radio and then go to bed. I am fed up of people with delusions of godhood thinking they can interfere with my life because they hold some kind of office" and he and Hermione walked away with shields over their persons.

#

"Do you think we _should_ go back to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked as they sat by the fire.

"I would _like_ to get out of the country, but…." Harry sighed. "If we did that and went to the French school, we'd miss our friends and all that stuff. I honestly do not know, Mione" and the girl was silent for a long time before speaking.

"Maybe with other teachers around Dumbledore will be better to us" she said.

"Maybe" said Harry. "I'm going to bed – need an early start if we're going to be ready to see Hannah"

"And waste this fire?" Hermione frowned at him. Harry, though he would never admit it, found the frown to be one of Hermione's cutest expressions.

"I'll take half of it with me" and he flicked his wand and half of the fire went up the stairs with him to his room. "See you in the morning, Mione" the boy called.

"Night, Harry. Don't let the bed bugs or Voldemort bite!" she called back in reply and she heard the door close before turning off all but one light and started to read some more of her book. Most girls her age would hate living with a boy, but she found Harry to be the prefect housemate.

**A/N:**

**You will, I am sure, be pleased to know that a sequel to this fic has been already been planned and a vague outline planned after an online skype call with Northwind Tweak. If any of you want to add me to skype (as some of you have) then my skype name is HMS_Indefatigable – all requests accepted.**

**Moving on…**

**This week's planned update of Escape to a New World is put back to next week because I want to make some major changes. Instead, there will be an additional update of "Hermione's Secret" with Chapter 4 today and Chapter 5 (the final chapter) on Sunday, a new "Harry Potter One Shot" on Thursday and the long awaited second chapter of my Stargate fic "A Mixed Up Family" on Friday.**

**Regards,**

**Pixel and Stephanie**


	6. Weasley Peasy, Lemon Squeezy

**Weasley Peasy, Lemon Squeezy**

"It is immoral for them to be living together" said one wizened old man.

"I agree" said a second. "We should take them, split them apart and put them into good homes"

"For their young years" said one witch dryly, "They are showing more sense then some members of this austere body"

"And who, Madam, are you referring to?" asked the wizened man.

"I would not embarrass the members by naming them" said the witch. "Suffice to say that, despite what some of us may think, they seem to be doing well together. Minister Fudge has inspected the house himself and is happy with their arrangements. It is my understanding that both parties have locking spells and runes on their bedroom doors, though, and perhaps understandably, Mr Potter leaves his door closed but unlocked. I move that we permit them to stay in the house for as long as they wish. All those in favour…?" most of the hands were raised. "All those against…?" and the members she expected to vote against did so. "Motion is carried. Now, onto more important matters… Members of the Wizangamot, there are counterfeit ladies undergarments being slipped into the most respectable shops. Whilst this does not sound to be too much a problem, these panties have been charmed to go completely crazy. People, if we are not careful, we could get all of our knickers in a twist…"

Harry and Hermione had to leave the meeting in fits of laughter and tears to go to St Mungos for a Calming Draught – followed by most of the younger members of the Wizangamot.

#

The Draught, sadly, only served to lesson Harry's anger as he slammed the paper down on the living room table. It was a week after both Ron's and Dumbledore's attempted assaults on Harry and Hermione, and Dumbledore was left off lightly with a 20 Galleon fine and made to write an apology to them both. The moment he was free to resume his position as Chief Warlock, Dumbledore cleared Ron of all the charges that he faced.

"I wonder if they are worth saving sometimes" Harry fumed.

"You don't mean that" said Hermione, looking through the paper again.

"Don't I?" Harry sighed. "Mione, the Wizarding world is always going between two extremes. The first is that I'm the Saviour and can do no evil and the other is that I am an attention seeking liar who spreads false stories about Voldemort's return. Only person that has stuck by me, thick and thin, is you" and Hermione just snorted and scanned the paper for anything interesting.

"Things are hardly going to be easy for us now" she said, flicking a sheet over to the next page. "Who do you think is going to be harder to defend against?" the girl asked. "Death Eaters or the Order? I mean it would seriously seem like our hardest trial…"

"Dumbledore is going to make our lives hell this year, Mione" Harry said. "Even if he sticks to school related matters only, he'll be out to get us both for every minor offence possible. I might just go back, found out how to bring the wards down and tell Voldemort on the condition he leaves me and you alone"

"You don't mean that, Harry"

"Don't I?" Harry replied. "I don't really, but you know what I mean, Mione… With Dumbledore, Snape, Malfoy and Ron all on our backs this year, we'll always be on the defensive during classes and when in the common room" and Hermione agreed.

"I can't think of anything off the top of my head" she said, "And we can't go round with our wands drawn at all times – we'd be frazzled by the end of the month"

"Maybe we'll get lucky and Snape will kill Dumbledore before getting killed by Voldemort" Harry swished his tea around before downing the remains of it – feeling the cold liquid slide down his throat.

"What about Ron?"

"Maybe he will die from eating a muggle hand grenade painted brown and yellow like a pineapple"

"You can't kill him" Hermione warned him.

"I wont kill him"

"Good"

"The hand grenade will"

"Oh…" Hermione threw her hands in the air and looked up to the ceiling. "What's the bloody point?" she asked.

"But I nearly did…" Harry said. "If we hadn't known otherwise, I would have been arrested the minute we came down from Fudg…"

"What?" Hermione looked at her friend as he stopped and became thoughtful.

"Fudge said that the Aurors were stretched very thin at the moment. But, if that is the case, how did Dumbledore manage to gather thirty of them in time for us coming back down to the atrium?" Harry posed the question. "Remember how he stalled for time and then quickly got rid of us from his office?"

"Are you saying that he is working for Dumbledore?"

"For or With" Harry replied. "And he had the excuse of a party to cover his tracks"

"He never went to it" Hermione said. "It was cancelled that afternoon"

"_What_?"

"It said in the _Prophet_ this morning that last night's event was cancelled that afternoon, but it was after the deadline for the evening edition of the _Prophet_" Hermione flicked through the paper and found the small article. She pointed it out to Harry who read it carefully several times over.

"The bastard set us up!" he fumed. "What the hell should we do?"

"Tell Madam Bones" Hermione said.

"And allow Fudge and Dumbledore to cook up more things against us?" Harry snorted.

"We're going to have to work out everything we know and then put it down in writing" Hermione said. "And have Daphne's dad take our case up at the meeting next week. Only trouble is that something like this has to be backed up by another party"

"What about Neville's Gran? She holds a seat after all…" Harry pointed out.

"She sounded like a fair woman" agreed Hermione.

"But could she be fair because she was ordered to?" Harry wondered. "She has been a member of the Wizangamot for decades now…" and Hermione could only concede the point.

"Daphne's father should be alright because the Greengrass family stayed out of the war" she said. "At least we'll have that on our side. What do you think we should ask for?"

"A place of our own" Harry said.

"Outside of Gryffindor?" Hermione sounded doubtful. "I don't think he'd go for that"

"So we say that we'll leave Hogwarts if he doesn't allow it" Harry shrugged. "A pity you couldn't come with us in the boy's dorm – we'd just turf Ron out to a separate room"

"That'll be even worse" said Hermione. "We'd never get an agreement to that" she added. "Besides… we nearly forgot one thing"

"What?"

"I have to patrol with Ron" and Harry just groaned.

"I didn't realise about that" he sighed.

"There's no doubt that McGonagall will nominate me as a Prefect" Hermione said. "It is an honour that I shall decline"

"Decline?"

"How can I work with somebody who used his friendship with us to steal things?" Hermione asked him. "I would have liked to have been a Prefect again, but I suppose that friendship is a much better thing. I wonder who the new Quidditch Captain will be"

"Certainly not me!" Harry said. "Dumbledore will see to that one right away"

"He can't"

"His school – His rules"

"But everybody would know that he is being petty and small minded"

"I find that trait a running theme through some people, Mione. I'd like to finish Hogwarts and then quit the magical world altogether" and there was a long pause before Hermione spoke.

"I'll join you" she said. "Do you know how hard it is for Muggleborns to get jobs in the Magical World? They can get a lot of jobs, sure, but you don't see many Muggleborns in the Ministry or the other top level jobs"

"You'd join me?" Harry asked.

"To the ends of the Earth" Hermione affirmed. "Or Brighton – whichever comes first"

"You think we are rushing things along too quickly?" Harry asked her.

"Maybe" shrugged his friend, "But people have got to pay for what they have done. If only we could spy on him as he is doing to us" and was startled as Harry jumped tp his feet. "What is it?"

"The Weasleys!" he said.

"I don't follow"

"The Weasleys have a clock that tracks everybody in their family. What if they've gone and added us to it?" and Hermione became horrified.

"If they enchanted and spelled the thing to believe that we're both in mortal danger when we're at home, they could use the connection to listen in on us" she said.

"But how did Dumbledore know we went to Diagon Alley? He had to have known by some spy of his"

"Or" Hermione said, getting angry, hurt and upset at the same time, "By tracking spells on us"

"Do you know how to find out?" Harry asked her. Hermione nodded, crossed to a large bookshelf and selected a large, heavy book before returning and start to flip through pages.

"I got this book ages ago when we learnt about tracking spells and stuff from Professor Moody"

"Fake-Moody" Harry reminded her. Hermione smiled and finished turning the pages in the book.

"Here we are" she announced. "Tracking Spells. Tracking Spells, on humans, are used to locate those people awaiting trial and under house arrest, young children and those people under a risk of being kidnapped. Only Aurors or other members of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement are permitted to use the spell. Should any other person use them, or there is a misuse, then that person shall be imprisoned for a term no more then six months and/or a fine of no less then 2,500 Galleons"

"Is there any mention of how we can find out?" Harry asked, pouring out some more tea kept hot by the use of a warming spell.

"Yes" Hermione said. "We can cast it on the other and find out, though the removal must be done by someone from the DMLE"

"Why?"

"It doesn't say how to do it"

"Figures" Harry muttered.

"If the person glows red then they have it. If it glows green, then they will not have a tracking spell on them" Hermione said. Harry nodded and he reached for his wand as Hermione stood, read the spell and cast it. To his surprise and Hermione's she glowed a nice shade of green.

"My turn" and Harry saw Hermione cast the spell – and he also glowed green.

"I guess that rules out that theory" Hermione said.

"Maybe not" Harry said slowly. An idea was beginning to form in his mind, and he wondered how good it actually was. "Mione, do the cast again"

"But you don't sho-"

"On my wand" Harry interrupted her. Within a few seconds, they discovered that both wands held trackers on them. "Do you know who put them on?" he asked.

"I can't tell who did it, but they look slightly old. I'm not an expert, but I'd say they've been on for some time" Hermione said.

"What do we do?" asked Harry.

"We have three options" Hermione said after a moment or two to think. "We can do nothing about them, we can do nothing and see what happens or we go to the Ministry to get them officially checked out and removed"

"I like option 3" Harry said.

"As do I" Hermione laughed. "If Dumbledore placed them on us, he'd know our location at any time"

"Hang on a moment, Mione" Harry suddenly realised something. "This place is supposed to be under a secrecy oath"

"Right"

"So how did those Aurors know where to go? Surely any secrecy and privacy wards on the house would have jammed them"

"I have no idea, but they might be able to explain to us at the Ministry" Hermione said, finishing her fresh cup of tea and heading for the fireplace. The Floo was, as was already made clear to them, to be used only in an emergency. Harry was unsure about it, but Hermione said they had no idea who had put the spells on them, and could, in fact, be a Death Eater to give Voldemort an advantage. "Surely that counts"

#

"It does, Miss Granger" Madam Bones said. She had been called at the request of the pair when the tracking spells had been recorded before removal. "Unfortunately, we can not find out who placed it"

"Can you remove it?" asked Harry.

"Certainly" replied Bones, "But it will take some time to unlock the tracking spells and then to remove them"

"Why can't you simply cast a _Finite_ on them?" asked Hermione.

"It is a very deep rooted and powerful version of a tracking spell. We also found something else on there, but we're not sure what it is" Bones told her.

"Both wands?" she asked.

"Just Mr Potter's wand"

"So, once again, things just keep on happening to me" Harry muttered. "We'll come back for them later" he said.

"You don't want to oversee the operation?" Bones was surprised.

"If we can not trust you, Ma'am" Hermione said without emotion, "Who _can_ we trust" and the teens walked out of the DMLE, out of the Ministry and decided to go and do a little window shopping in Diagon Alley – tagging along with Daphne Greengrass and her sister when they came upon them.

#

The following morning brought a letter for Ginny Weasley. It was an invitation to a 'Secret Place' that Luna had found, and that she should be meet her at a particular table at a certain café in Diagon Alley. Luna was often like this, so Ginny did not think this odd at all. As she sat eating her breakfast, she wondered how she could send Harry a letter. She thought it most important that he arrive at the Burrow, but, for some reason, didn't know exactly _why_…

#

"You know this is technically kidnapping"

"We're not going to kidnap her" Harry replied. "We are merely… taking her aside to speak in confidence"

"That makes all the difference" Hermione said, putting the hood up on a cloak she had transfigured for herself – Harry did the same for himself.

#

Ginny was sat at a table in the corner watching the people go about their business. Luna was running a little late, but this was not a problem – she may have seen a bird she was reading the football results to. Just as she thought Luna was already there and under a disguising spell, two cloaked and hooded figures came and sat at her table.

"Hey!" she protested. "You can't sit here – I'm waiting for someone"

"We know" said the taller one.

"Harry?" Ginny frowned.

"And Hermione" the other one said.

"What are you doi-" Ginny was cut off by Hermione.

"Be silent. Both of our wands are out and pointing at you under the table. If you make the wrong move or alert people to our presence, we shall kill you – no questions asked"

"You savvy?" Harry asked.

"No" the girl replied. "I'm Ginny"

"Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Good girl" Harry said. "Now, we'll have a drink before going to a place of our choosing"

"Wha- What are you going to do to me?" Ginny asked, and the older teens could hear the fear in her voice.

"Providing you do as you are told" Hermione said, "Nothing at all. Give us the right answers, and we will not touch a hair on your head"

"And, before we forget and you try something, your wand – you'll get it back" Harry growled. Ginny shook slightly as she handed over her wand to Harry's waiting hand.

#

"Where am I?" asked Ginny. The instant they had arrived at the cottage, she had been hit with a stunner.

"You are in… Castle Greyskull" Hermione winked at Harry. She was beginning to enjoy acting out something worthy of James Bond.

"Where?"

"You are in a place that is keeping you alive" Harry said. "I regret hitting you with a stunner, but it was the only way to keep our secrecy"

"What do you want with me?" Ginny asked, noting, as she spoke, that she was not tied to anything and had all of her clothes on – bar one piece. "Where's my coat?"

We want to ask you some questions, and we would like the right answers" said Harry.

"Your coat became muddy by accident, and it is being washed as we speak – we apologise for any inconvenience this may cause" Hermione said, and she reached out and touched a large crystal ball. It hummed slightly with power and glowed with a golden sheen.

"Ginny, you are free to answer any question you wish. You are also free to not answer any question you wish. I will now start. How much do you know of what Dumbledore did after it became clear we had been thrown out of our homes and set up one together?" Harry asked. Ginny, seeing a power from the pair she had never even dreamed of before, decided to tell them the truth and nothing but the truth. Two hours had passed before Ginny stopped speaking, and she hoped that she had told them everything that they wanted.

"Thank you, Ginny" Hermione handed her her own wand and coat back.

"We know that we can trust you" Harry said. "We did not know this before. I regret that we can not tell you where you really are, but this is as much as for your protection as it is ours. If you want to come and visit us, you should send a note to Luna who will sort something out"

"Now you know some of the reasons why we have set up a home together, you know what to listen out for. We are trusting you to be our friend, Ginerva Weasley… We can just as easily break and destroy you"

"Yes, I understand" Ginny nodded.

"We know you do" Harry said. "And, now this is all over, would you care for some pumpkin juice?" he asked.

#

"That will not stand up in court" Hermione said over dinner.

"I know that, but at least we know what Dumbledore is trying, what he plans to do to me and what designs he has on the Potter vaults" Harry argued.

"A pity you can not get them for at least another year" Hermione said.

"Not until I become of age or get emancipated" Harry said. "Speaking of which, my birthday coming up shortly…"

"Really…?" and Harry knew from Hermione's tone of voice that something was afoot. He suspected that, knowing he had never had a proper birthday party before, she had organised one amongst their friends. If someone asked him then and there what he wanted for his birthday, he would have replied that he just wanted friends, love and the one chance to hug his parents.

Two out of three wasn't such a bad thing after all…

**A/N:**

**For those of you that may have not noticed, I updated the Harry Potter One Shots collection and updated the final chapter of Hermione's Secret. This may be because I updated sever fics at one go, so better check those alerts! I know I have got one hell of a number of followers, but not everybody reviews or at least waits until the end to pass final judgement. Should you fail to review within six hours of this update being posted, a special, highly trained team of Ninja Dolphins will be dispatched to… "Persuade" you to review!**

**One of my reviewers, a regular person for my fics, sent me an email asking my views on the Israel vs Palestine issue. Apart from this being fanfiction and not the UN, I have to say that I sit on the fence for this one and ask that both sides just sit down and talk. Otherwise, I shall have to come over and knock some common sense into you – neither of you will like it!**

**Before I go, please see the author's fanfic homepage as there is a notice there for people regarding updates for next week. There is also a message for those reading and reviewing Hermione's Secret.**

**Regards,**

**Stephanie**


	7. Unloved Teenager Seeks Adoption

**Unloved Teenager Seeks Adoption**

"Harry wondered what would happen" Hermione said. They sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with Daphne, Astoria, Lavender, Luna, Dean and Seamus. They had just had an encounter with Ron Weasley, though the encounter had left Ron with another hospital appointment that evening. When he refused to talk to him, Ron whipped out his wand and started casting spells at both Harry and Hermione. Harry's automatic reaction was to pound him with counter curses and finishing with a banishing spell into a stone pillar.

"I can not believe that he did something so stupid" Daphne said.

"That's our Ron…" Seamus said sarcastically.

"Are you not going to the Prefects meeting?" asked Luna.

"Cripes… Thanks, Luna" Daphne said. "Come on, Granger – don't want to start term late do you?"

"I'm not a Prefect" Hermione replied, "Not this year" and Daphne frowned.

"I thought that you enjoyed being one" she said.

"I do, Daphne, but I was paired up with Ron again. After what he tried to do to us, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, I do not wish to be in a position where he could hex me to do anything"

"You made a good Prefect" Seamus said. "Though you never did find my stash of porn"

"I knew you had it" Harry said, "But I never could figure out where it was hidden. Neville, Dean and me had the entire dorm in pieces trying to find it"

"I hid it in a place you would never think of"

"Out of a purely professional interest" said Daphne, "Where?"

"Our year's Girls's dorm" Seamus said. "Parvati hid it under her underwear – who'd ever think of it there?" he asked.

"You have a point" Harry said, looking up from his book. He withdrew his wand and aimed it at the compartment door. "Five, four, three, two, one…" and as he got to zero, the compartment door slid open to admit Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Potter!"

"Malfoy! _Stupify_" and the three Slytherins were knocked out. "What an unpleasant little man"

"He is little…" Astoria said.

"What do you mean?" asked Luna.

"You don't want to know" Daphne shook her head. Stepping over the three bodies, she went to the Prefects meeting. When she came back, the trio had been stuffed into a toilet, stripped naked, had nipple rings on them and covered in tar and feathers.

Colin Creevy would have to order extra supplies of photographic paper.

# # # # #

"Miss Granger, a word please" McGonagall called as the students filed to bed after the leaving feast.

"Yes, Professor" Hermione said. Harry had been heading away, but, on hearing Hermione being called back, turned to stand besides her.

"You are not required, Mr Potter" McGonagall said. "Please go to Gryffindor Tower"

"This is going to be about Hermione not wanting to be a Prefect this year, Professor. Forgive me for being rude, but I think you may want to hear my account and see a few memories"

"I'll tell him all the same" Hermione added.

"Very well" the Deputy knew when she was defeated by the pair. She led them to her office and took a seat behind it. "Take a seat" she gestured.

"I'll have that one" Harry said, withdrew his wand and tapped a nice green one twice. It shrunk, floated into the air and headed off down the corridor to his house common room.

"I want that chair back, Mr Potter"

"But you gave it to me"

"That's not what I meant, and you know that…"

"As you wish" Harry inclined his head before returning the chair.

"Miss Granger, I understand you no longer wish to be a Prefect" McGonagall said.

"That's right, Professor" said Hermione.

"I know you have written a letter explaining why, but will you please tell me face to face?" the Deputy asked.

"I don't want to be a Prefect with Ron Weasley. Not only has he tried to attack me in public, he is also a thief"

"Something you are, Miss Granger. An incident involving the Potions Cabinet during your second year comes to mind" McGonagall said dryly.

"But he stole money from Harry's family vaults, Professor"

"How?"

"Dumb-As-Fuck" Harry said.

"Ten points for language" McGonagall said. "What has Professor Dumbledore got to do with all of this?" she asked.

"He declared himself to be my Magical Guardian, ransacked my family's money vaults and spent it on all sorts of things. The Goblins said they were able to trace some of the payments to the Weasleys" Harry said.

"And this is why you don't want to be a Prefect?"

"I might have been able to excuse it, though I doubt it very much, but the attack on us was the very last straw. He has always insulted and picked on me – Draco Malfoy has better manners then he does"

"I see" McGonagall said.

"If I was to go on a patrol with him, he would find some way of hexing me and slash or turning me against Harry" Hermione added.

"Would you…" McGonagall paused before continuing, "Would you take on the role of Prefect if Mr Weasley was to be removed from his position?" she asked.

"I would think about it, Professor" the girl replied.

"That would leave the position of male Prefect open. Mr Potter, would you consider taking the appointment?" the Deputy looked at the boy who, to her surprise, thought long and hard.

"I would be delighted to, Professor. I believe that Professor Dumbledore will be in the frame of mind to block your motion" Harry said.

"I will see what can be done. I shall speak to Mr Weasley in the morning and inform him that he will be watched as to his conduct. I had a number of complaints last year, but I did not act upon them. I shall not make the same mistake twice – I assure you of that. You had better get to Gryffindor Tower at once" and the teens nodded and left the office for their house.

#

As school progressed, the pair found things a lot easier without the constant hassle of Ron around them. Harry's grades improved so much that Ravenclaw had a petition going round their house for him to be transferred to them. Things went well until Harry received a letter from Griphook telling him that Dumbledore had gone into the Potter vaults and taken several thousands of Galleons in two big bags. He regretted not being able to stop him, but he claimed to be acting legally and all the normal nonsense – having the paperwork to prove it.

"There has to be a way to stop him from just going in and taking stuff" Hermione said.

"I would need to control the vaults, and I can not do that until I am 18" Harry said.

"If only I was able to do something" his friend said.

"Perhaps there is" said a voice. Daphne stopped to speak to the pair as she left the hall at breakfast. "Meet me in the library during morning break" she said and headed away.

"Slytherins being nice to us" Hermione shrugged as they watched their friend leave the hall for classes. "Do you have the feeling this is going to be one long year?" she asked. Harry was about to reply when Luna ran past the doors, wearing nothing but a scarf being chased by a space hopper manned by a rubber chicken.

"Yes" he said. "I believe it will"

#

"… and that is the problem" said Hermione. She was speaking to Daphne with Harry in the quietest corner of the library during the break between lessons.

"You can not intercede on Harry's behalf, Hermione, and prevent Dumbledore from taking the ever growing sums of money" Daphne said after listening to the problem Harry had. "However, there is something you can do for Harry" she added.

"What do you mean?"

"You turn 17 next week, correct?"

"That's right" confirmed Hermione.

"Once a witch or wizard turns 17, they are considered to be of age and granted all of the rights and responsibilities of an adult" Daphne said. "You could marry, serve in a trial jury, be drafted into a civil defence militia…"

"I'm not following you" Hermione said.

"And you can also adopt children" Daphne finished. Harry was beginning to understand what Daphne was suggesting to them.

"So if Hermione adopts me, she would be able to stop Dumbledore going into the Potter vaults?" he asked.

"In a manner of speaking" Daphne smiled. "Any adult who adopts a child or is guardian to them can emancipate them" and a large grin of understanding came over Hermione's face as she understood what Daphne was saying.

"So I take Harry as my ward and then emancipate him?" she asked.

"I believe that it is possible" Daphne said, "Though I am uncertain about the actual laws involved. I'm certain that Susan Bones can help you there. You will need to get the sworn statements of two other persons of adult age who will testify that you are a fit and proper person to adopt or take guardianship. You only problem is Professor Dumbledore"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"If this petition is brought before a meeting that he attends, he would be able to veto it without even listening to you"

"So we get somebody to sign it all off when he isn't there" Hermione shrugged. "He must have to go to ICW meetings because he is the Supreme Mugwomp"

"They are rarely announced in the press, Hermione, and we would have little notice of his attending. Short of us intercepting his mail…"

"Getting him to leave is going to take an awful lot of effort" said Harry. "On the other hand" he continued, "It will take nothing at all to make him stay. All we need to do is get out of here, get Dumbledore to stay and we're home and dry"

"But how do we keep him here?" asked Hermione.

"We could glue his door shut" suggested Harry.

"He'd just get a house elf to get round that" Daphne shook her head as she gathered her books for her next class. "Spending time near Gryffindors makes me ill…" she said jokingly, and then was knocked into as Harry and Hermione walked smack into her frozen form.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Were either of you given an inoculation for Dragon Flu or Peruvian Skin Eating Disease?" asked the Slytherin.

"No" they replied at the same time.

"Perhaps there is your answer" the other girl said.

#

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I would be pleased and honoured to sponsor your application to have guardianship over a child. I will forward my account of you to yourself by the middle of next week._

_M. McGonagall_

#

Hermione got many birthday surprises that year – her coming of legal wizarding age. She got many gifts from her friends, but Harry's gift was the most valuable of all of them. He had, with the help of master craftsgoblins, designed and made a necklace with warding and protection charms built into the very item. It was made of the purest gold, silver and platinum with tiny gems inset like tiny flowers.

"How can you afford this?" Hermione asked, feeling it slide through her fingers.

"The Goblins said they owed me for defeating Voldemort the first time around, so they agreed to come up with the stuff and make it to my design" Harry said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "There is also an emergency portkey charm built into it which takes you either to Hogwarts or St Mungos – whichever is safer for you. All of the shielding and warding charms will take several hits from all but the most powerful of spells" he added.

"Thank you, Harry" Hermione hugged her friend and let tears of happiness run down her cheeks.

"There is also this…" Harry gave her a second necklace – larger then her first one from him. This had a gold book with a HG imprinted in the gold. Hermione saw an identical one with the letters HP instead.

"So we both have one" the girl nodded knowingly.

"Worth every penny I have for you to be my friend" Harry said. Hedwig popped in with a gift from her and Crookshanks – a book on books. Shortly afterwards, Hermione put her gifts in her trunk before returning for the party being thrown by the Gryffindors. Daphne, Padma, Luna, Susan and Hannah were also invited for several hours of fun, laughter, games and party food and drink. Despite having a big day the following day, Hermione didn't get to bed before it had gone two in the morning – the party ending up in the boys' dorm for their year in Gryffindor.

# # # # #

"212… 213… 214!" Harry said, looking at door numbers as they went down the corridor.

"At last" Hermione said. Both of them were at the Ministry after a sudden outbreak of Dragon Flu spread through Hogwarts. As neither Harry or Hermione had it, they had been sent to St Mungos for inoculations as only the magical hospital was permitted to give them out to children. With a complete quarantine Hogwarts for an entire day, Harry and Hermione were given the chance to put their plan into action. With the paper work in her hand, Hermione knocked on the door.

"Come in" a voice said. They opened the door and found themselves face to face with Neville's Grandmother.

"Mrs Longbottom?" Hermione asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione introduced herself. "This is Har-"

"Harry Potter" the old witch said. "We have met before"

"Indeed we have, Ma'am" Harry agreed.

"I assume that you are here to convey a message from the old windbag" she said.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked. "No, Mrs Longbottom, but we are here because of him"

"Interesting. Do go on, dears"

"Harry needs to gain control of his family's vaults, and he needs to do it quickly" Hermione said. "I turned of age a few days ago, so I'd like to take Harry under my guardianship and then emancipate him"

"And how does this involve Albus Dumbledore?" asked Mrs Longbottom.

"We can not say" said Harry. "It is under the strictest of oaths. What we _can_ say is that it is important that I am emancipated before Dumbledore finds out"

"I see…" Neville's Grandmother peered at them for several long moments. "I would like to get one over on the old bugger" and she signed the papers without another word.

#

"Next" the teller said. The teens stepped up to the counter and spoke to the Goblin.

"I would like to speak to my accounts manager please"

"Name?"

"Harry Potter"

"Ah… Griphook has left standing orders concerning you, Mr Potter" the teller said, summoning another Goblin to him. "Take Mr Potter to Meeting Room One, Red Plague" and Hermione was prevented from following by the guide.

"She is with me" Harry said.

"Griphook's orders did not include another" Red Plague said.

"Where I go – she goes as well" Harry said.

"She can not"

"If she does not come with me, then I will be very angry. I will have to shout at Griphook who will also become very angry. He will shout at you, and you will become _very_ upset and angry when they behead you" Harry said. "Hermione is my most trusted friend, my confident and a damned good chess player"

"As you wish" Red Plague said. He led them to a meeting room that was comfortable, and they only had to wait several minutes before Griphook walked in.

"Forgive me for being so late" he said, "But I was attending to some other business. How may I help you?" and they handed over the paperwork. "Very clever, Miss Granger. You may have been a Goblin in a past life" and Harry smiled as his friend went pink in the cheeks.

"Now that I have been emancipated" he said, "What am I able to do?"

"You will be able to do anything that a person older then you can do" Griphook said. "You can vote, drink, marry, divorce, have sexual intercourse… It also makes you the Head of your House"

"What does _that_ entitle?" asked Hermione – keen to hear more and interesting information that would be of use in the weeks and months to come.

"He is able to serve on the Wizendgamot, Miss Granger" Griphook said. "His family holds a permanent seat on it. Mr Potter also has the ability to declare a Feud between himself and another House. He also, and I am certain this is more important to you, controls the Potter fortune"

"So I have everything that belongs to the Potters?" Harry asked. He wanted to make sure he had missed nothing.

"That is correct" said Griphook.

"In that case, I would like to see the vaults. Would it be possible to see all of the transactions done by Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Given the extent of the… _theft_" Griphook hissed the word as if it was a curse, "It will take several days to track everything and to be certain about it. I will have ledgers sent to you by Friday at the latest" and he led the pair to the potter family vaults.

**A/N:**

**As mentioned previously, I have already got a vague outline of the other two fics in this arc. I shall withhold their titles until the time is right, but I have been told by my closest fanfic friends that my plots are both interesting and somewhat unique…**

**For those of you that may have not noticed, I updated the Harry Potter One Shots collection and updated the final chapter of Hermione's Secret.**


	8. A Ghost of Things Yet To Come

**Kiss Tingle**

**Or**

**A Ghost of Things Yet To Come**

"Only a few more days to go" Hermione sighed.

"A week and three days" Harry agreed. "Three weeks of freedom from here and all to ourselves" he added.

"What are you doing for Christmas Day?" asked Susan.

"Spend it at our cottage" said Harry.

"Just a quiet lunch and dinner with just the pair of us" Hermione said.

"You can spend it with me and my family" said Susan.

"Thanks, Susan, but we don't want to be any trouble at all" Harry said. "We'll be able to manage just fine on our own"

"Christmas is a time for family" Daphne said, looking up from a book she was reading.

"But we are not part of Susan's family" Hermione pointed out. "It is a kind offer, and we appreciate it very much. But we would prefer to just spend some time on our own"

"Are you sure?" asked Hannah.

"I have Hermione, and that is all the family that I need" Harry said, earning himself a massive hug from the girl in question.

"You realise that you have to take your seat before Christmas Day?" Neville said.

"I know" Harry sighed. "The thing I want to know is if Dumbledore will try something to prevent me from taking my seat at the right time" he said.

"He, or others working for him, could contest the application" said Daphne. "There is little chance, but one can never rule anything out with him"

"Good thing you get your emancipationship kept quiet" said Susan. "I can not wait to see Dumbledore's face when you announce what you are going to do"

"What could he do to prevent Harry from taking his seat?" asked Hermione.

"The investigation would take place and looks into whether or not the applicant, Harry, is eligible to sit" said Susan.

"Dumbledore is going to a lot of effort to stop Harry, and yet it takes no effort from us to prevent _him_ from attending" said Luna.

"You want to keep Dumbledore here at Hogwarts?" Dean laughed. "That might actually work"

"McGonagall seems to be a good egg" Seamus said. "I bet she'd be willing to help you" and they set about a plan of action for the ceremony.

#

Dumbledore, sadly, was able to attend the meeting of the Wizendgamot – not that it mattered in the grand scheme of things. He took the chair and started taking the names of those who were attending, read the apologies of those unable to attend and then made an announcement.

"I regret that the Potter seat is unfilled, as it always has been, once again"

"I regret that you are an idiot" said a voice. The members all strained to see who walked in on their proceedings.

"Who are you?" asked a member.

"A good question" Harry said, stepping into the dim light. "First, I shall provide some illumination" and he flicked his wand and the level of light trebled to reveal Harry in full school uniform, but with the Potter family's Coat-of-Arms sitting next to the Gryffindor crest. "Better" he said, glancing around the gathering.

"You are not permitted to use magic outside of school times, Mr Potter" Dumbledore said. "You are to be punished when we return to Hogwarts. You shall wait for me to finish my business here outside"

"I do not think so" Harry said. "I, Harry James Potter, do hereby claim my family's seat in the Wizendgamot. I swear to defend the laws, protect the innocent and do give allegiance to our sovereign" and a burst of powerful magic ran through the room – causing all to shudder as it passed through them.

"Do you realise what you have done, Harry?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Yes, Professor, I do very much. And…" Harry threw him back into his chair by the sudden and startling way he brought his mental shields up. It consisted of a large sign saying '_Welcome to my mind – now get out_' – the result of a quick bit of coaching from Hannah.

"You can not be a member because you have not yet reached 17"

"On that, Sir, we can agree on – I am not 17"

"Then you will leave"

"On the other hand, I can still take the seat that is mine by right"

"How?" asked a weather beaten old witch. She looked as if she had been run over by a herd of Centaurs.

"I discovered a legal clause, and I have become emancipated" Harry sat down. "Nobody was able to look after me after I was thrown out by my Muggle relatives, so I was able to become so. I am glad I did so, because I discovered that somebody had been stealing from my family's vaults"

"What about your magical guardian?" asked a man Harry thought might have been Daphne's father.

"A good question, Sir" Harry said. "Professor?" he looked at the pale faced wizard, "Why do you not explain?"

"I do not understand"

"What do you not understand?"

"Your attendance here. Only I could have emancipated you, and I would never have permitted anything to stop me from get-" Dumbledore suddenly stopped talking as he realised what he had said.

"Getting my money?" Harry sat in the seat belonging to his family. "Fellow members, with the aid of some Goblins at Gringotts, I have been able to discover that I was placed with people not permitted to look after me. I have been able to find out that hundreds of thousands have been drained from the vaults and given to those people not permitted to look after me. It took some doing, but it all came to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" Harry put up his feet on the council table.

"Is this true?" asked another member.

"Of course it is true" said Harry. "He tried to have me arrested and convicted without a trial for the attempted murder of Ronald Weasley – a silly and jealous boy who attempted to attack me"

"You can not be convicted without a trial" said Mrs Longbottom. "Even Dark Arts users get a fair and honest hearing"

"Ma'am…" Harry bowed from the shoulders at Neville's grandmother, "I thank you for allowing me to find a way to continue. Sir" he looked over at Dumbledore, "For how many years have you been Chief Warlock?"

"Too bloody long…" somebody muttered quietly.

"I have been Chief Warlock for the last thirty years" Dumbledore said.

"I have had to cram in a lot of magical education since I was able to gain access to those books I should have been reading at the age of 7" Harry said. "Luckily, though, I was able to do so with the help of my friend, Hermione Granger. As I understand it, if I was to take my wand and kill a few of you, I would still be given a fair and honest trial – right?"

"Of course" Dumbledore was shaking in his chair. "That is the law"

"A law you broke"

"I have broken no laws" said Dumbledore. "I admit I may have been a bit overzealous in your care and education, Harry, but I have never broken any laws at all"

"Certain?"

"Yes" and Harry spoke just two words that would start Dumbledore's downfall.

"Sirius Black"

"He was a mass murderer" said Mrs Longbottom. "And the person who betrayed the secret location of your parents"

"And a man who never got a fair trial" Harry said.

"What are you on about boy?" asked the ugly old witch from before.

"Not only did Sirius Black not have a fair trial, he was also not the man who betrayed my parents" Harry said. He then spent the next two hours telling the assembled members of the Wizendgamot everything that Dumbledore had done against Sirius and the wishes of his dead parents, ending with "… and Pettigrew and Voldemort got into a pea-green boat and sailed off to the moon with lots of money and plenty of honey"

"Is this true, Dumbledore?" the members asked in one voice.

"I did not know that Lord Voldemort was able to operate a muggle sailing boat, but I admit to the rest of it" and then, dredging up a long remembered rule, he stood confidentially up to address Harry. "You can not take action against me" he said, "Because nobody can try the sitting Chief Warlock"

"Quite right" Harry nodded in agreement. "I swear on my magic that I shall not sue the current Chief Warlock" and his magic sealed the pledge in a burst of gold light.

"That has put paid to that idea" said the man who could be Daphne's father.

"Not so, Sir" Harry said, took his feet off the table and stood to face Dumbledore with a huge smile on his face, "Because he is no longer the Chief Warlock as of… _now_" and four Aurors shimmered into view.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Dumbledore as cuffs were slapped on him and he was relived of his wand. "Get these off me – I am the Chief Warlock"

"Not any more" said an Auror. "The Minister just fired you"

"This is outrageous" said yet another member.

"I agree" said Mrs Longbottom. "As much as I have been willing to help you without question, Mr Potter, I do find you somewhat forceful and more then a little bit all of a sudden"

"Your point?"

"I like it. I have not had this much fun since my late husband brought me a Muggle Sex Toy"

"Well… that was entertaining" Harry watched as Dumbledore was marched out of the meeting chamber. "Well, you have all been a great audience, but I really must be going back to Hogwarts now – bye" and Harry walked out of the space and humming as did so.

#

"Did it work?" asked Hermione.

"Dumbledore has been fired and arrested on charges – dunno what for though" Harry shrugged.

"The main point is that he can not interfere with your life anymore, Harry" Hermione beamed at him. "Now you can live your life the way _ you_ want it"

"Seems strange, Mione" Harry said. "I thought… Well I suppose I don't know what I think of right now"

"You can think of what to do with Christmas Day" Hermione said. "After all those years of being denied sweets, I'm looking forward to a good haul – I've got a decade and a half to catch up on!" and Harry felt his problems fall away with the joke.

"I've never had a good Christmas before" Harry said.

"What?" Hermione was scandalised.

"I spent Christmases with the Weasleys, here and at Grimmauld, but how many of those can be said to be good? How do I know if Ron was just getting closer so he could betray me to Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Well…" Hermione gave him a hug that he needed, "I suppose that I will be able to make it up to you" and he wondered, not for the first time, how lucky he was to be blessed with a friend like Hermione Granger.

"Harry Potter, Sir!" an excitable elf said as he popped into sight.

"Hello, Dobby" Harry said. "Whats up?"

"Mistress Catty wants to see you"

"Now?"

"Now" Dobby confirmed.

"Thank you, Dobby" Harry said. "I was wondering if you could do something for the pair of us" he added, pulling a small list from his pocket. "I need this entire list picking up and delivered back here. Hermione would do it, but she'll be coming with me to see Professor McGonagall" and the elf became excited to do something for his favourite Wizard.

# # # # #

"Please come in, Mr Potter. I see you have brought Miss Granger with you as well"

"Is that a problem, Professor?" asked Harry.

"I _did_ ask for you only"

"I value what Hermione has to say, Professor" Harry replied. "It has saved me on more than one occasion"

"As you wish" McGonagall could see the pair of them going far in their coursework together – and, perhaps, even becoming married… "I asked you here because, as I understand it, you plan to spend Christmas on your own"

"We want a bit of peace and quiet, Professor" Hermione answered. "We'll be able to be contacted when needed, if that is the problem"

"I was going to offer you the chance to remain at the castle for the holiday period, but I suppose that is not what you want to do... Would you be interested in a short lesson tonight in home charming?" she asked. "Professor Flitwick has offered his time this evening" and the pair accepted.

"We like the way our home is, but we'd like to know how to heat it up with the help of charms" Hermione said.

"That is one of the things he will be teaching you, Miss Granger. You should see him in his office this evening after dinner. Moving on to other things, I have been informed by the Governers that I am to take over the running of the school until either Professor Dumbledore returns or is convicted. Given that, Mr Potter, I have removed Mr Weasley as a Prefect. I would hope that you would accept the position instead" and Harry was thoughtful for a long time. "Is something wrong, Mr Potter?" McGonagall asked him.

"Does it come with a pension plan and health care?" he replied.

"You, Mr Potter, will be the death of me one day…" McGonagall shook her head – not knowing what she was saying. "Get out of here before I change my mind" and Hermione started to leave, but stopped when she saw Harry whispering to their Head of House.

"Please, Professor…"

"I suppose it is alright" the teacher said. "It does not fall within the rules" and Harry grinned, grabbed Hermione and dragged her behind him towards the Slytherin common room.

#

"What are you doing here?" asked Malfoy as he walked in.

"Visiting friends" Harry said.

"Get out of here, and take the Mudblood with you"

"_Stupify_" Harry said. Malfoy dropped to the ground like a stone and Crabbe and Goyle came lumbering towards them.

"No. Magic. Outside. Lessons" Goyle said slowly.

"You. Are. For. It" said Crabbe.

"Stay where you are" said another voice. "Potter. Granger. What are you doing here? This is not your house – go back to your own"

"We are visiting friends, Professor Snape, Sir" Harry said. "Malfoy used an insulting remark towards Hermione, so I stunned Malfoy and awaited your arrival so I could explain that Malfoy had used an insulting remark about Hermione and that I had stunned him and awaited your arrival to explain what had happened"

"Do you have any witnesses?" Snape's mind was trying to get round what Harry had said.

"I heard the whole thing" Daphne put up her hand. "I heard Malfoy use the M word towards Hermione, and neither her or Harry did anything to justify the use – not that it can be justified in any case"

"I see…" Snape said. "Would you accept an apology, Miss Granger?"

"I would not, Sir" she replied. "Malfoy has used that name on many occasions towards me, sometimes in your classes, and has never been punished for it on any of these occasions. Should you fail to adequately punish Malfoy, I shall have no choice put to file a formal complaint to Professor McGonagall. I would also have to inform the Wizangamot about it. Harry? I'd like to speak to you…." she turned to her friend.

"And we want it made clear that we can come here whenever we like" Harry added – knowing it would piss off Malfoy in the future.

"Very well" Snape said. "I will take measures against Mr Malfoy, and I will inform Professor McGonagall of them. You are free to visit whenever you like. I suggest, however, that you leave the common room for this time"

"Yes, Sir" they got up and left the common room.

#

The pair of them was returning from their lesson with Flitwick when they came upon Luna returning from the library, and they were just passing when she tripped and started falling to the ground. Harry reached out and grabbed her by the hand, but, to his surprise, Luna shuddered and wrenched her hand away from him – the images flashed into her mind as she got a glimpse into the future.

_The blood was everywhere…_

_Death was everywhere…_

_So much pain…_

_So much destruction…_

_So much loss…_

"_There is nothing that we can do now"_

"_You mean…?"_

"_I am afraid so… I'm very sorry"_

"_I want to see her"_

"_Of course – this way"_

"Are you alright, Luna?" asked Harry.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" Luna screamed – backing away from him as if he were a Death Eater.

"What is it, Luna?" Harry asked.

"STAY AWAY!" Luna seemed like a girl possessed by a spirit.

"Luna? Its Hermione… Are you alright?" Hermione asked the distressed girl.

"I CAN'T GET RID OF THEM!" Luna said, curling up into a ball.

"Get rid of what?" asked Hermione.

"THE IMAGES!"

"I've never seen her like this" Harry said, taking out his wand and stunning the little blond girl. "She seemed alright before I touched her" he bent down and scooped her into his arms. "Dobby!" he called, and the elf appeared. "I need you to take us to the Hospital Wing"

"Yes, Master Harry Potter" the elf knew when to be business like. A moment later, and Harry was gently placing her on a bed while Madam Pomfrey came running up to them.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We're not sure" Hermione said. "We were coming from a private session with Professor Flitwick and saw Luna coming back from the library. She tripped and Harry stopped her from hitting the floor – there was a moment of cloudiness in her expression and then she started freaking out"

"She thought I was attacking her or something" Harry added, "And she also said something about how she couldn't get rid of images in her mind or something… I had to stun her before I could get close to her"

"I believe I know what has happened" Pomfrey said, going to the store cupboard and returning with a small number of potions on a trolley.

"Will she be alright?" asked the pair.

"Quite alright" Pomfrey said. She seemed to puzzle over something before continuing. "What I am about to tell you is most likely in breach of Healer-Patient confidentiality. If news is spread of this, I shall deny that I ever told you"

"We promise" Harry and Hermione said.

"I won't ask you for oaths because I know the pair of you to be truthful to your word…" Pomfrey said, administering a potion to Luna. "Young Miss Lovegood here is what we call a Seer – I presume that you know what one is"

"Like Professor Trelawney" Hermione said.

"Professor Trelawney's abilities are weak compared to Miss Lovegood's. Your friend has the ability to not only make predictions, but also see into what will happen in the future – things that will happen for certain"

"Really?" Harry frowned.

"That is a gift" Hermione whispered.

"And also a curse, Miss Granger" Pomfrey turned to look at the pair of them. "Miss Lovegood had made three prophesies already, and they have all come true to form. Imagine having the ability to see, at any given moment, if any of your friends will come to a violent and horrible death. Nobody knows quite how and why they happen – nor when these episodes take place"

"Can you do anything for her?" asked Hermione.

"To remove the ability? No, I am afraid that I can not… I can, however, give her a potion that blocks, for the most part, the sudden insight into the future. It clouds her judgement, mind and makes her appear to be more than a little insane. And, before you say anything, Mr Potter" Pomfrey saw Harry start to speak, "She agreed to be humiliated by others so that she wouldn't be cursed by the visions"

"We never knew…" Hermione felt sorry for the girl on the bed.

"It was her desire that nobody except members of staff knew" Pomfrey said. "Did she say anything about what she saw?" but the pair of them shook their heads.

"She only mentioned stuff about things in her mind" Harry said. "And she became violent whenever I spoke to or came near her"

"Then what she saw was to do with you, Mr Potter" Pomfrey said. "She will not remember what she said or did to you. Miss Lovegood shall remain in here overnight and be released in the morning. You should get to Gryffindor before the curfew is reached" and they took a last look at Luna before going back to Gryffindor Tower.

"You two are a bit late, are you not?" the Fat Lady asked them.

"We had a Doctor's appointment" said Harry, gave the portrait the password and headed inside.

#

Despite being assured that Luna was alright, and that she seemed to have no memory of what was said in the corridor, the episode troubled Harry and Hermione until they reached their home.

"I wonder what she saw" said Harry that evening.

"Something terrible to do with you" Hermione said. "Do you think she saw how you were going to die?" she asked.

"That might explain why she flipped her lid when I touched her" Harry agreed. "Maybe it was the touch that set off an episode, but I don't think that is likely at all"

"Oh?"

"Remember last year in the DA? I touched her loads of times and nothing set her off" Harry pointed out. "_And_" he added, "We touched during the decorating of this place"

"So what has changed between then and now?" Hermione asked, sipping at her tea.

"The only thing that I can think of is that it is either related to the fact I have been made a Prefect or I took my family's seat" Harry said. "I would have said neither of them poses a great change, but now…" he shrugged.

"Maybe Luna got it wrong this time around" Hermione suggested.

"I don't think so" Harry replied. "If only Luna would be willing to…" he trailed off.

"To do what?" asked Hermione.

"To do whatever she does and find what Voldemort is up to" Harry said. "If we knew where he was, we could get everybody together and storm his place like Americans at a Doughnut factory. Failing that, it would just be enough to know his plans, to find his targets and what his numbers are – just to interfere so we can buy ourselves enough time"

"But supposing that we knew everything and acted on it – we'd be Gods" Hermione said. "And if we changed one tiny thing, it could set off a whole number of bigger problems in the future"

"I know, I know… I just wish that we could use Luna's gift" Harry sighed. "In the meantime, I suppose we had better just work our way through any problems that happen to turn up" he finished his tea and looked at the clock. "I'm going to turn in, Mione. Good night"

"Night, Harry" she said. The girl watched him leave the room before hitting it with a locking charm. Letting her mind drift away from the present, she remembered how Harry looked when carrying Luna in his strong arms, how strong he looked, how determined he looked and how gentle he was. At these thoughts, her brain activated a number of nerve endings in her intimate areas. Double checking that the lock was in place, Hermione sat up in the chair and let her hand drift to the waistband of her skirt…


	9. A Very Unhappy Holiday

**A Very Unhappy Holiday**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, HERMIONE!" Harry said as he came bursting into the room.

"What time is it?" mumbled the girl as she turned over in bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"Half past five" Harry replied. Hermione wondered if anyone would mind if she used the Killing Curse on him…

"Go back to bed" she said.

"But I can't. I don't want to miss any more time" said Harry. "Look, Father Christmas has filled up your stocking with loads of stuff. I ran downstairs and he's put presents under the tree and eaten some of the mince pies and drank some of the sherry we put out for him"

"Oh… alright, Harry. Let me get dressed…" with this being his first Christmas, Hermione didn't have the heart to break it to him that a certain man in a large red suit did not truly exist. From what she had learned, Harry thought he was some kind of magical being – she didn't have the heart or the inclination to say otherwise. She supposed that it would be her first proper Christmas as well – her mother and father had made her go to Church for the services and informed her that Father Christmas was the work of the devil and that only good persons, who didn't believe in such magic, would get to go to heaven. As she went into the bathroom and had a quick shower, she realised how lucky she was in getting the presents for Harry. She had, at first, been unable to buy some stuff, but Daphne and Susan had come to her help and got it for her. The girl had to wrap the gifts in her bedroom and hide them under her bed – not that Harry had ever entered her room while she was in it – minus one or two times when she had asked him to.

#

"Can we open them now?" Harry asked as Hermione padded into the kitchen.

"We'll have breakfast first" said the girl.

"Okay" Harry looked glum.

"I'll make you French Toast" Hermione offered.

"We're going to set fire to the French embassy?" Harry asked – eyes widening with hope.

"Sit in the kitchen where I can keep an eye on you" Hermione said. "I don't trust you with not opening the presents"

"Yes, Mummy" Harry mocked sulked and jumped onto a chair. Hermione felt a wave of something she wasn't sure of, but found it rather pleasant all the same. Turning to the kitchen at large, she set about the task of making breakfast for themselves. During the months, she had been getting lessons of Harry, Dobby and the other School Elves in cooking and had become somewhat proficient in cooking breakfast. As long as she thought of it as potions, it was something she could manage and manage well. Harry devoured the food so quick his hands moved like a blur, and Hermione had to come up with ways to stop him from rushing to open his presents. In the end, however, she had nothing and so the pair went into the front room to open the presents after Harry had set the chicken to a slow cook.

#

"…and this" Harry said, handing over a small parcel, "Is from me" and Hermione took it. She had, over the course of the last ten minutes, received a great number of rare books from her friends as well as a necklace from Luna made up of Butterbeer corks. Carefully unwrapping the parcel, she found a small wooden box with a golden H on the lid. Putting the paper to one side, she opened the lid to see what was in the box.

"OH MY…" Hermione exclaimed. Laying on a tiny purple cushion was solid silver ring with tiny diamonds inset into the ring. The girl had never seen anything like it in her life. It must have cost Harry a lot to find and buy the ring. Looking at the cushion, she spotted a tiny piece of parchment underneath which she pulled out and read. It was in Harry's handwriting and said

_Look Up_

And, when she did so, she gasped at what she saw…

"You have always been at my side when I needed you the most. In all my years, I have never had such a truer and more loyal friend then you. The time that I have spent with you has been the most happiest of my entire life. Whenever I see and hear you, I get butterflies doing formation flying in my stomach. I don't know if you'll take this as too forward, Hermione, but will you marry me?" Harry asked.

"_Yes_" Hermione whispered, tears running down her face as Harry took the ring from the box and placed it on her ring finger. "Oh yes, Harry… I will" and they hugged each other tightly and kissed tenderly.

"I love you, Hermione" Harry said. "I can not imagine what my life would be like if I didn't have you by my side"

"I keep thinking I am in a dream" Hermione watched as the ring threw patterns of coloured light on the walls.

"I have been in a dream since September the first, nineteen ninety one" Harry said.

"Really…?"

"Really" Harry confirmed before going in for another kiss. "We'll have to register our intentions at the Ministry, but Susan said that it is just a formality from the old days"

"Lets do it now" Hermione said.

"Not right now"

"Why?"

"I am the darkest of Voldemort's dreams, Hermione. I am the Boy-Who-Lived and battled Voldemort twice and survived three times from Killing Curses. I can not, however, go out in public in just my pyjamas" and Hermione blinked to see that he was correct.

"You better get changed" Hermione said, waving her wand at the paper – vanishing it away in an instant.

#

"Names?" asked the witch on the desk.

"Lord Potter and Miss Hermione Granger" Harry said, allowing the witch to examine his wand.

"Purpose for visit?"

"Classified" Harry said before Hermione could reply.

"Do not mess with me, Boy" the witch said.

"I am not, Auror. We are on classified business for the Wizendgamot, and you are not authorised to know the information" Harry said, picking up his wand and leading Hermione away. Because there was little more than a skeleton staff in the Ministry, it took them less then a minute to get to the Department of Records and find someone who could register their engagements. To their surprise, Madam Bones happened to be passing by and did the job herself – remarking that it was the greatest of pleasures. She did invite them to the Bones Mansion for Christmas Lunch, but the pair declined saying they had already got that sorted.

"I shall be sure to tell Susan the good news" said Bones as she left.

"What do we do now?" asked Harry.

"We better go home and check on everything for Lunch" Hermione said.

"Is that Hermione talking or my fiancée?"

"Both"

"Oh well…" Harry said, holding her hand and walking down the corridor to the lifts. "Mione?"

"Mmm?"

"Was I too forward in asking you to marry me?"

"I suppose that some would say so, Harry, but we have been on too many dates to go down that route"

"Dates?" Harry asked as he pressed the button to return the pair to the atrium.

"Dodging Giant Chess pieces, chased by werewolves, battling evil witches and wizards… Just what every girl wants for their dates" Hermione said.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. If you want to go on some dates, then I suppose I can think of a few things" Harry looked and sounded hurt.

"It isn't your fault, Harry" Hermione assured him. They stepped out of the lift, crossed to the exits and went back to their home.

#

"All is ready, my Lord"

"Good" Voldemort said. "We shall but a few more hours wait, and then the Ministry and the whole of the Magical World shall be ours…" the shadow of Tom Riddle laughed coldly as he waited for the wait time to strike.

#

"If there is one thing that I shall be proud of ever doing, it will be learning how to cook" Hermione said. She and Harry were sitting in the kitchen of their cottage eating their Christmas Lunch, listening to the Wireless and drinking from a bottle of Punch. "Is something wrong…?" she noticed Harry frowning and looking at his watch.

"Nearly forgot this" Harry said, switch the Wireless from magical stations to the muggle ones and selecting one of the BBC stations. In the space of a millisecond, and despite the fact both teens were stuffed with food, they jumped to their feet and stood to attention as the National Anthem was played. Harry had not wanted to miss the Queen's Christmas Message, nor, for that matter, had Hermione – both were loyal subjects. At the end of the speech, they stood once more and sung the National Anthem before sitting down and finishing their Lunch. "Nearly put a hex on the whole damned day!" Harry joked.

"I wonder if the Queen watches it" Hermione mused, planning an assault on her peas. She had, over the last twenty minutes, herded them towards the potatoes so she could grab them. "Behave" she admonished them.

"Allow me" Harry said, picked up his wand and levitated them into her mouth.

"One way to eat them, I suppose" his friend giggled. They managed to finish their meal and waddled over to the armchairs in the front room to watch a little bit of Christmas television. Hedwig and Crookshanks sat by their owners and watched along with them – warmed by the heat of the fire.

#

"Go"

#

"I could do this all day" said Hermione.

"Sit and watch TV?" Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "What happened to your dream of marrying a book?"

"I WAS FOUR!" Hermione threw a cushion at him.

"Whatever…" Harry protected his face by putting up his hands. "I'm going to enjoy watching the next couple of films, drink some more punch and then simply fall asleep until I'm found dead from eating too-" he stopped as the fireplace flared an incredibly bright shade of yellow before spitting out a folded piece of parchment. "_Accio_" Harry said, and the parchment came to his waiting hand. Only a select few could send them messages through the floo.

"Who is it from?" Hermione asked.

"Susan, by the look of things, though her handwriting is a little shaky" Harry frowned and looked at a blot of the parchment. "And there's blood on here too" he added – and that got Hermione attention and she muted the TV.

"What does it say?" she asked.

"I'll find out…" Harry unfolded the note and read.

_Harry and Hermione_

_You-Know-Who has got into the Ministry and has taken it over almost completely. Only the Auror office remains, but I don't know how much longer that is for. Our sole prisoner said that he is after your location. You have got to get out of there as quickly as possible! Don't bother going for Hogwarts – he is trying to attack there as well. Just run as quickly as you can and hide somewhere – we'll find you… somehow…_

_DO NOT COME AND TRY TO SAVE US – WE'RE DONE FOR_

_Susan_

"Gods…" Hermione gasped. "We have to do something, Harry!"

"We'd better do what Susan said and get the hell out of here" he replied.

"But Susan… our friends…"

"Hermione, I know how Voldemort thinks! If he is really after me, and it appears that he is, there is nothing that we can do to stop him and the Death Eaters from taking over. Our only hope is for us to get out of here, run, hide and hope to meet up with others for a regroup and counter attack"

"I knew this was a frontier" Hermione hauled herself from the armchair. "I didn't realise that it was such a dark frontier"

"I would say for us to never assume the worst, but I know that we are going to have to" Harry said, heading for the stairs – taking them three at a time. "Assuming that Voldemort is methodical in his search, we'll have about an hour before he's able to start mopping up"

"If the Aurors hold out" Hermione called as she rushed into her room.

"They had to have held out for at least as long as it took Susan to write and send the message" Harry said, flipping open his trunk. With several flicks of his wand, drawers and cupboards opened, contents flew out, shrunk themselves and found a spot in the trunk.

"He might take longer if he tries to interrogate anyone he captures" Hermione called. "_Accio Kitchen_" she said. Harry prayed that magic understood that Hermione wanted only the cooking things and the not the actual thing.

"Where are we going to go?" Harry asked, sorting out his school books.

"I don't know" Hermione called back. "We can't Floo or Portkey, and our trunks and Hedwig would be out of place in the muggle world – we'll have to apperate"

"But neither of us are any good at it" Harry looked around the room for anything else he might need. "We've only read the first page of that book"

"We'll have to make a blind jump" said Hermione.

"Right" Harry found Hedwig's cage and get her in it. "Do you know where that tent is?" he asked. During the summer, they had cause to obtain a wizarding tent, but the weather had been too bad to try and put it up for any length of time.

"In the cupboard under the stairs"

"_Back to where I started_" Harry muttered darkly, racing down the stairs and grabbing it. Hermione came rushing down with their trunks and their pets bobbing along behind them. She accepted a drink that Harry gave and they took a few moments to rest in the armchairs in the front room.

"I can not believe that this is happening" Hermione said.

"I knew this would happen" said Harry. "It is, Mione, a day that I always feared…"

"Why today of all days?"

"Because there is only a token guard at the Ministry and other important places" Harry said. "Everyone will be sluggish from eating and drinking… Voldemort had this planned for months. I just wonder where on earth I am expected to hide"

"Where you go, Harry, I shall be constantly at your side"

"You sure?"

"Have I ever left you when you were in need?"

"Yes, as it happens" Harry said, keeping an eye on the ward indicator. He would have said something else but the display changed to a dark red from the golden colour it had been before.

"So quickly…?" Hermione stared at the little display.

"So quickly" Harry confirmed.

"We can make a fight of it" Hermione said, going for her wand, but Harry put out a hand and stopped her from withdrawing it.

"We can't do anything here" he said. "We've got to get out of here and find some of the others" he gathered their things together and was about to help Hermione apperate them when he suddenly reached out and tapped the warding shield and muttered.

"_Stupify_" Hermione jumped as Harry cast the stunner at the Death Eater who had crashed through the door. "NOW!" he yelled, and they concentrated hard and vanished from the cottage.

It would be a long time before they returned.

**A/N:**

**I know this seems like a sudden ending, but I am being clever and turned the fic into an arc of three fanfiction stories.**

**To find out what happens next, go to Chapter One of 'Running Together' – the next thrilling instalment in the 'Together' arc.**

**Regards**

**Pixel and Stephanie**


End file.
